De cómo Arnold es denso como un ladrillo
by KillaCAD
Summary: Helga despertó a la pesadilla más grande de su vida. Claro, en su clase no había habido confesión, ni sentimientos, ni Arnold con la mirada enamorada. En su clase todo todavía era público, con el profesor al frente y con Arnold observándola confundido. Mierda.
1. I-VIII

**Disclaimer: ****Propiedad de Craig Bartlett**.

**Crack fic. Podrían decir que hay parodia.**

* * *

**De cómo Arnold es denso como un ladrillo**

**I. De cómo Helga se decidió.**

—¿Qué?

—Eso me han dicho.

—¡Es imposible! —Golpeó la mesa con las dos manos—. ¡Ella me lo dijo!

—¿Qué te dijo? —Su mirada se llenó de sospecha.

—Bueno, no me lo dijo, eh, exactamente… —Se había puesto nerviosa—. No explícitamente, pero me lo dio a entender… ¡Estaba implícito!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Que jamás iba a aceptarlo! —Soltó por fin, desesperada. Varias personas que estaban pasando, se voltearon a verla.

—Eh… bueno, Helga, si te lo dijo… Lila no es el tipo de persona que mentiría. Además, ya te dije que era un rumor. —Explicó, tratando de apaciguarla.

—¡No! ¡Phoebe, tú no entiendes! —La tomó de los hombros, con fuerza—. Ayer escuché al zopenco de tu novio hablando de lo mismo con Rhonda. ¡Es la princesa del chisme, sí, pero casi todo lo que dice es verdad!

—Me parece que…

—¡No me digas que estoy exagerando! —La cortó, histérica.

—Eh… entonces, ¿no lo estás? —Intentó liberar uno de sus brazos para acomodarse las gafas, pero fue inútil—. Pero Helga, ¿qué piensas hacer entonces?

Pálida, con los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión llena de miseria absoluta, la rubia soltó su agarre y murmuró en un tono grave y desesperanzado.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Phoebe lanzó un chillido dramático y se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha. El silencio no fue roto hasta momentos después, cuando la morena susurró estupefacta.

—¿Estás segura?

**II. De cómo Helga sabía procastinar.**

—¿Qué quieres? —Chasqueó la lengua y enseñó los dientes.

Stinky, que había cometido el error de rozar casualmente a Helga mientras se unía a la cola para la comida, dio un salto hacia atrás. El cuerpo se le había llenado de escalofríos.

—¡N-nada! —Tartamudeó asustado—. Lo siento, Helga.

—Así es, Stinko. Lamentarás este día hasta tu muerte. —Amenazó con la expresión sombría y los puños apretados. Stinky contuvo el chillido que había estado a punto de soltar y empezó a soltar oraciones silenciosas. Le había tocado.

Todos habían notado el mal humor de Helga. No era novedad para nadie que ese parecía ser su estado natural, pero ese día, ese lunes lleno de nubes de tormenta, la rubia había llegado a la escuela particularmente sensible e irritada. Gruñía con anticipación y ni siquiera pasó el tonito burlón con el que Harold la saludó al verla. Un puñetazo en el estómago, una detención y Harold en la enfermería llenaron de sabiduría al resto de sus compañeros. Ese día, estaba mejor no atravesarse en el camino de la rubia. Qué maldición antigua habría caído sobre la escuela para poner de semejante humor a su estudiante más peligrosa. Stinky sabía que había que ser estúpido sin remedio para no darse cuenta de las señales.

Estúpido sin remedio o Arnold.

Claro.

—Vamos Helga, se ha disculpado, no seas tan dura con él. —Vino una voz a su izquierda y aunque era varias veces más bajo que él, el instinto hizo que se pusiera detrás. Arnold, así, quedó entre él y la furia desatada que era la rubia.

—¿Tú por qué te metes, zopenco? —Soltó agresiva y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Porque los dos son mis amigos y sería muy tonto que se pelearan por una casualidad.

Stinky podía ver cómo había caído la palabra _tonto_ en la expresión hambrienta de la rubia. Estuvo a punto de darle hipo, podía sentirlo. El tono de Arnold, claro, había sido completamente neutral. No podrían culpar al rubio de haber querido provocar a Helga, sería loco. Pero Helga parecía mortalmente loca en ese momento.

—¿Tonto? —Se detuvo para aspirar, como si le faltara el aire—. ¿TONTO? —Soltó una carcajada seca—. ¡TONTO! —Stinky podría jurar que Helga parecía a punto de explorar.

Se hizo una pausa tensa y desagradable. Helga estaba roja y con el ceño fruncido. Arnold parecía inalterable, como siempre. Stinky quería estar en cualquier lado menos en esa cafetería. La gente los miraba.

Pero no pasó nada.

Nada de lo que todos estaban esperando, al menos.

Helga soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y en un movimiento rápido y hábil, pasó delante de Arnold y agarró la muñeca de un Stinky horrorizado. Lo jaló con fuerza y lo soltó casi inmediatamente, hasta que estuvo en el lugar que había ocupado antes. En medio de Arnold y de ella.

—Tú te quedas aquí si no quieres que te rompa el cuello, ¿me entendiste? —Explicó en un susurro helado.

Stinky asintió.

Arnold alzó una ceja.

Helga se volteó y se cruzó de brazos mientras el comedor _in situ_ quedaba perplejo.

**III. De cómo todos se enteraron del rumor.**

Arnold y Lila estaban conversando entre susurros y risitas en medio de la clase. Él se inclinaba y sonreía, hablaba poco y asentía mucho. Ella se cubría la boca con la mano y soltaba pequeños gorjeos que no eran nada sutiles. Se oían las voces apenas y apenas si se daban cuenta que muy pronto llegaría el profesor y que sus compañeros en pleno los miraban sin reparos.

—Anda, ¿tú crees?

—Es obvio. —Dijo Sid, con esa voz nasal que siempre lo había caracterizado—. Ya deben estar saliendo.

—¿Tú crees? —Stinky se rascó la cabeza—. Pero, ¿no es muy pronto?

—Nada es muy pronto para el amor. —Acotó Gerald con sabiduría y moviendo la cabeza como si estuviese muy enterado—. Finalmente ha tenido que suceder.

—¡Pero nadie ha dicho nada de ninguna confesión! —Dijo Rhonda en un susurro apagado cuando se cansó, por fin, de fingir que no estaba escuchando—. Es imposible.

—A quién le importa. ¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo? —Harold se rascó la barriga.

Si sí o si no, no pudieron debatirlo más porque un rugido llegó desde la carpeta más ruda de su clase.

—A ver, tórtolos de circo, ¿van a parar el teatro o tengo que arrancarme los ojos? —Seguía sentada con los pies sobre la carpeta, pero no parecía cómoda en lo absoluto—. ¡Y no, no me importa si quieren chuparse la cara o no, pero acá se viene a estudiar y me están hartando!

A todos les pareció surrealista que Helga estuviese defendiendo el propósito de clase cuando la clase ni siquiera había comenzado. Más surrealista, aún, que estuviese defendiendo el honor de la clase de geometría cuando siempre se dormía a la mitad de la lección. Y más, todavía más, surrealista que estuve más o menos admitiendo que estudiaba. Con todo, todavía no era tan surrealista como para que ninguno se atreviese a contestarle.

Lila se había volteado a mirarla llena de sorpresa, pero su expresión se suavizó hasta volverse una sonrisa amable luego de unos segundos. El brillo inteligente de sus ojos advertía que de alguna manera entendía que Helga no sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza. Eso lo percibieron los que la vieron y se preguntaron cómo es que podía ser tan ciega a lo evidente.

Arnold por otro lado, y más alucinante y extraordinariamente ciego (¡evidentemente!), pasó de frente a sonreírle de medio lado. Sin decirle nada.

Helga apretó los labios, furiosa.

Felizmente para todos, todos los que se estaban preparando para el huracán, la puerta se abrió y el profesor de geometría anunció que sacaran sus libros.

—Pataki, haga el favor de bajar los pies de su carpeta.

El rumor era que Helga siseaba como las serpientes, más o menos como Harry Potter en las películas, cuando se la agarraba en el peor momento.

**IV. De cómo se empieza a derrumbar una pared de ladrillos.**

De un día para otro. Una noche y una luna de distancia. Helga empezó a comportarse muy raro. Era imposible no notarlo y no sentir algo muy parecido al miedo. Terror, mejor dicho. Y claro, un volcán era peligroso y daba miedo, pero la advertencia ayudaba a tomar precauciones. Un volcán inestable podía, en cambio, significar la llegada del fin de todo. De todos los que no pudieran escapar de la isla, al menos.

—Helga está muy rara. —Comentó Rhonda con preocupación—. ¿Se han dado cuenta?

Todos asintieron.

—¡Lo sé! —Chilló Sid, preocupado—. Hoy me deseó los buenos días.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—A mi me dijo que no era tan estúpido como creía. Creo que quería disculparse. —Comentó Harold, confundido.

Antes de que pudieran continuar comentando sus respectivas experiencias, la puerta del patio se abrió de un golpe y en el marco apareció un Brainy a punto de convulsionar.

—Eh… —Siguió una pausa asmática—, eh…

No dijo nada más y se fue tan rápido como había venido. Perplejos, se miraron unos a otros y corrieron siguiendo el rastro de su extraño compañero de clases. ¿Era un compañero, después de todo, no? Tuvieron que parar en seco cuando llegaron al pasillo.

Arnold estaba agachado en el piso, recogiendo sus libros, y a su lado estaba Helga G. Pataki. Ayudándolo, aparentemente.

Arnold también, esta vez, parecía sorprendido.

—Gracias, Helga. —Titubeó—. No tienes que…

—Lo sé. L-lo hago porque quiero, ¿está bien? —Seguía concentrada en su tarea, casi había recogido los libros ella sola.

—Está bien. —Dijo Arnold fácilmente y tomó los libros que Helga tenía en sus brazos—. Déjame llevarlos.

—Está bien. —Repitió muy tiesa y se levantó como un resorte—. Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Tengo algo que decirte.

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

—Dímelo.

—Eso estoy tratando de hacer tú pequeño… —Helga se mordió el labio y volvió a su anormal estado de nerviosismo—. Yo…

—¿Tú? —Animó Arnold cuando vio que la pausa se alargaba.

—Yo te…

_No. Puede. Ser._

Varios tenían los ojos abiertos.

Helga se agarraba el brazo derecho, miraba al piso y movía los pies como si quedarse quieta le resultara doloroso. Nadie podía ver su expresión con claridad, pero podían adivinar que le estaba haciendo juego al espectáculo de su cuerpo. Parecía tan pequeña, recogida sobre sí misma, lejos de toda esa áspera personalidad. Lejos de la violencia y de todo a lo que los había tenido acostumbrados. El contraste era extrañísimo. Casi podían decir que estaba avergonzada.

—¿Tú me? —Repitió Arnold—. ¿Tú me qué?

Helga alzó la vista, de pronto. Estaba asustada, con los ojos como platos y con las mejillas encendidas.

Los mirones sintieron que el mismo bochorno les traspasaba y aunque quería voltear, la escena era demasiado poderosa para apartarse. Sospechaban que era un momento que requería privacidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Vagamente se preguntaban si Arnold estaba sintiendo lo mismo, o quizás más, ya que estaba tan cerca de Helga.

—Tú me… —Repitió con la voz quebrada y todos contuvieron el aliento.

—¡AG!, ¡díselo ya! —Harold se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizado, casi al instante en que la hubo abierto.

Lejos, al final del pasillo, Helga le dirigió una mirada de muerte que los traspasó a todos. Arnold, menos amenazante, les lanzó una mirada curiosa pero llena de irritación.

—Yo te he hecho tirar los libros, Arnoldo. Eso iba a decir. —Soltó Helga—. Perdón, pero ahora tengo que ir a asesinar a alguien.

Cuando el resto se dio cuenta que quizá salirse del camino era la mejor decisión, Harold ya había desaparecido de la vista de todo mundo.

**V. De cómo Phoebe siempre escucha a Helga.**

—Estuve así de cerca, Phoebe, _así_. —Explicaba Helga mientras le enseñaba la distancia microscópica entre su dedo índice y pulgar—. Si no hubiese sido por el gordinflón estúpido, lo hubiese dicho.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —Preguntó Phoebe calmada.

—No lo sé. —Suspiró—. Malo, porque si no ya lo sabría. ¡Pero fue bueno porque no tuve que decírselo!, ¡no sabía que toda esa bola de chismosos estaba escuchando!

—Ya veo.

—Quiero morirme. —La agarró de las manos y le lanzó una mirada sufrida—. Acaba con mi sufrimiento, gran amiga, y mátame antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Sí tengo. —Aseguró vehemente—. Tú los viste en el salón, si no lo hago comenzarán a salir y tendré que soportarlo y vivir con eso. No puedo más, Phoebe, no puedo.

—Entonces busca un mejor momento para decírselo. En un lugar que no sea tan público. —Agregó en un susurro—. ¿Es por eso que has estado siendo amable con todos?

—¡Sí! —Asintió varias veces con la cabeza—. No quiero que crea que no puedo ser amable. Phoebe, tú sabes que puedo serlo, sólo elijo no serlo porque la gente es idiota. ¡Tengo que decírselo!

—Todo estará bien, Helga.

—¡Deja de imitarlo!, ¡me torturas! —Exclamó dramática y Phoebe le sonrió con paciencia.

—Puedes ser quien tú eres, Helga. A mí me agradas y no te he conocido de otra forma. Dale una oportunidad de conocerte.

—¡Pero me conoce!, ¡lo he torturado desde que lo conozco, tiene que saber quién soy!

—De conocerte completamente. —Explicó—. Todo lo que tú eres, no sólo las torturas.

—¿Y si no le gusto?

—Le gustarás. —Afirmó y la miró a los ojos—. Y si no fuera de ese modo, él es el tonto.

Helga sonrió, débil, pero agradecida.

—Él es el tonto.

—Así es.

—Está bien, se lo diré.

—Si quieres.

—Quiero. —Susurró y le soltó las manos. Pareció sacudirse la depresión—. Phoebe, esta conversación nunca sucedió.

—Olvidando.

**VI. De cómo Helga es más que las torturas.**

—Aquí está tu lápiz, Lila.

Lo dejó sobre la carpeta de la aludida y pasó de largo las miradas y los murmullos que no podían creer que Helga estuviese siendo civil con la pelirroja. Helga se sentó, sin subir los pies, y sonrió en una mueca torcida cuando se dio cuenta que todavía tenía la atención sobre ella.

—¿Algún problema?

Negaron con la cabeza.

—Bien.

Y estuvo bien por ese día.

**VII. De cómo Lila y Helga cambiaron.**

—¿Helga? —Soltó Nadine, sin querer.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó impaciente.

—Ese es el sitio de Lila.

El sitio de Lila en la clase de geografía que estaba al lado de Arnold.

—Este era el sitio de Lila. —Explicó, divertida, una vez que miró su expresión descreída—. Hemos cambiado porque ella tiene mejor vista que yo y el profesor escribe con letra muy pequeña.

—Oh.

—Así es.

—Ya…

—¿Algo más que quieras agregar?

Sí.

—No, nada.

—Excelente.

Lila, desde su asiento, se limitó a lanzar una sonrisa reconfortante para todo aquel que la mirara.

**VIII. De cómo Helga y Arnold hablan en clase.**

La clase estaba a punto de terminar. Casi todos estaban ocupados copiando lo último que el profesor estaba escribiendo en la pizarra y pensando en lo que harían con el fin de semana que se avecinaba. Quedaban diez miserables minutos y nadie esperaba nada extraordinario hasta que se hizo una breve pausa dramática en medio de la explicación. El profesor dejó la idea sobre los volcanes en el aire y se apresuró a buscar en su libreta.

—¡Lo siento, estudiantes! —Exclamó apurado—. Había olvidado por completo el trabajo final del curso, si no les doy las instrucciones hoy no tendrán tiempo de terminarlo.

Se puso a escribir dichas instrucciones en la pizarra mientras la mayoría se lamentaba y una muy ocupada Helga G. Pataki se machaba el cerebro pensando en posibilidades.

A Helga no podía importarle menos la geografía y el trabajo final de geografía por la sencilla razón de que no estaba escuchando. Estaba perdida en sus escenarios hipotéticos y tratando de exprimir el consejo de Phoebe. Un lugar no público y adecuado. Un lugar calmado y oportuno para decirle a Arnold, en ese momento muy cerca a su derecha, lo que había que decirle. Tendría que ser muy pronto. No tenía tiempo para otra cosa. Tendría que decírselo y ya, esta vez sin retractarse. Decirle que lo quería, sí, que lo amaba, sí, que le construía altares, le escribía poemas, soñaba con él y solía hacer sacrificios animales. Sí, todo, lo morboso y lo tierno, lo simplemente lunático y lo más racional. Lo que había ocasionado todo el desbalance en su tierna infancia y presente adolescencia. Tenía que decírselo aunque es alterara el orden preestablecido del universo y de los chismes de secundaria. Tenía que apartarlo y confesarse de una vez por todas, esta vez hasta que Arnold entendiera que no había marcha atrás y que a ese barco se subía o moría en la marea. Así de drástico, así de simple, así de todo.

_Oh Arnold._ Su monólogo interno, como siempre, se había pasado de la frontera de la posibilidad cercana y ahora coqueteaba peligrosamente con su fantasía más reciente. Una de esas locas y arrebatadas en las que Arnold le correspondía y la miraba como había mirado a tantas otras chicas y mejor porque ahora era ella quien recibía toda esa atención bobalicona con la que siempre había soñado. _Qué tonto, Arnold, qué tonto y perfecto y maravilloso y cómo te amo._ Le correspondería, claro, y Helga tendría que sonreírle y hacerle la pregunta final, la más importante.

—¿Helga?

—¿Quieres estar conmigo, Arnold? —Le preguntó con una mirada soñadora.

—¿Qué?

Helga despertó a la pesadilla más gran de su vida. Claro, en su clase no había habido confesión, ni sentimientos, ni Arnold con la mirada enamorada. En su clase todo todavía era público, con el profesor al frente y con Arnold observándola confundido.

_Mierda._

Gracias a las divinidades en el cielo, el profesor de geografía intervino por ella.

—Ah, perdón Pataki, pensé que estaba distraída. —Dijo algo descolocado—. Sí, bien, como pueden ver, tienen que hacer grupos de máximo tres personas para la presentación oral… Aquí ya tenemos uno, ¿no es así?

—¡SÍ! —Exclamó Helga vehemente y se levantó de su asiento y señaló a Arnold con un índice muy exagerado. Como si necesitara la atención de la clase—. ¡SÍ!, ¡ja!, ¡eso pregunté! Arnold, ¿quieres estar conmigo en la clase… digo, en el trabajo?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Largo.

Tortuoso.

Arnold terminó por romperlo.

—Eh… —Dijo vacilante y le lanzó a Gerald una mirada fugaz—. Pensaba unirme a Gerald, Helga…

La rubia comenzó a hiperventilarse, tenía las mejillas rojísimas.

—Pero, claro, me gustaría hacer equipo contigo. —Agregó rápidamente—. Creo que seremos un equipo de dos, profesor.

—Excelente. —Animó el adulto y se dirigió al resto de la clase—. Bueno, ¿qué esperan?, ¡hagan grupos!

En el murmullo apurado que siguió a la orden, Helga pudo sentarse por fin, drenada mentalmente. Se deslizó en su carpeta y no se atrevió a cruzar la mirada con nadie. Sabía que todos estaban esperando algún tipo de explicación, pero nunca se había sometido a los deseos de los demás y no iba a empezar ahora.

Antes de que terminara la clase, Arnold se acercó y le susurró rápidamente.

—¿Era eso a lo que te referías?

* * *

**A la siguiente.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la mecanógrafa.**

Eh, no soy Killa. Mi nombre es Ariel y soy amiga de Killa. Algunos seguramente sabrán que Killa está en suspensión de ciertas actividades luego de que se doblara el tobillo y se rompiera la muñeca (casi). Está con descanso médico y aunque puede escribir con la mano izquierda, le resulta todo muy fatigoso. Yo, que soy fan como algunos de los que la leen, me he ofrecido como mecanógrafa mientras dure su recuperación, que será si no me equivoco cerca de tres meses. Quería ayudarla a publicar ahora que no puede escribir como quiere, pero yo ando más ocupada que ella. Así y todo, creo que puedo ayudarla a que no se ausente como había previsto en un comienzo. Así que subiré lo que tiene que subir, pero no con mucha frecuencia. Espero que entiendan. La ventaja que tengo, aquí una aclaración más, como mecanógrafa es que puedo decidir cuál quiero que me dicte primero y la verdad cuando me comentó de este fanfic me emocioné tanto que la obligué a que me lo fuera contando desde la semana pasada. Me ha dicho que no falta mucho para el final y por eso lo estoy publicando (con potestad de ella, no se crean). Ojalá que mi decisión no haya sido mala y les haya gustado como a mí.

Pues... como les había dicho, yo no tengo tiempo de estar con Killa siempre, así que quizá la respuesta de sus comentarios llegue lenta (pues la hará Killa y con una sola mano) o quizá no llegue hasta julio o agosto, pero sería bacán que igual le escribieran porque ya saben que es bien cursi y le encanta saber que la leen. Ya le contaré después que he subido fic ahora jajaja.

Listo, sólo agregar que Killa está agradecida con todos los que le han estado enviando ánimos para su recuperación. Les envía, textualmente "su amor empalagoso" (esta chica tiene problemas) y que espera muy pronto poder escribirles como había prometido (lo he acortado, que le gusta explayarse).

De mi parte, pues no creo que vuelva a hacer aclaraciones tan largas, así que no teman.

Eh, creo que ya no se me olvida nada.

¡Chaito!


	2. IX-XV

**IX. De cómo se logra la preparación mental.**

—Phoebe, necesito preparación mental.

—Sí. —Respondió con vehemencia y Helga se sintió, un poquito, insultada.

—No tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo tan rápido. —Le reclamó.

—Pero en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo, Helga.

Abrió y cerró la boca, ni siquiera tenía cómo contradecirla.

—Bien. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué es lo tengo que hacer?

—¿Practicar, quizá? —Sugirió—. Te pones nerviosa cuando quieres decirlo y piensas demasiado. Es mejor que encuentres una manera simple de decir lo importante para que no tengas que… er, complicarte.

Helga la miró preocupada.

—Espera… —Se acercó lento y expectante—. ¿Se dieron cuenta?

Phoebe tosió, incómoda.

—No…

—Dime la verdad, Phoebe.

—Quizá.

Helga soltó un grito desgarrado.

**X. De cómo la práctica hace al maestro (1)**

Helga tenía un tornillo suelto. Ahí arriba en medio de sus cabellos rubios y en los laterales de esa cabecita llena de imaginación. Tenía que habérsele aflojado alguna tuerca importante y tantas otras tuercas importantes porque, en ese momento, andaba haciendo cosas de gente loca. De gente clínicamente enferma y con pastillas recetadas.

Eso, claro, y que además, Helga, era un poco dramática. No era su culpa, la gente que leía mucho siempre era dramática.

Siempre.

—Hola Arnold. —Saludó con una mano en el aire y con una sonrisa tan forzada que le daba un aspecto siniestro. Varios, a su alrededor, la miraron alarmados y se alejaron murmurando teorías sobre las pesadillas que se vuelven realidad.

Arnold simplemente ladeó un poco la cabeza y cerró su casillero con cuidado, como si nada.

—Buenos días, Helga. —Sonrió (él sí, muy natural) —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien. —Contestó en un tono muy mecánico—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien también, un poco cansado. Tenía que terminar el proyecto de arte. —Contestó casualmente y le señaló la maqueta que tenía en el suelo, a su derecha—. Creo que tú ya lo presentaste, ¿no?

—Sí. —La voz le salió rara, como graznido. Quizá porque se había emocionado—. Je, lo he… ehem, lo he presentado.

_Nope, lo siento Pataki. Cuando eres amable suenas como retrasada._

—Bien.

—Sí, bien.

Ver y ser parte, todo al mismo tiempo, de la muerte miserable de esa conversación se convertía casi en dolor físico. Casi en un dolor de cabeza monumental. Casi demasiado inconveniente para la conveniencia que quería soltar. O algo así, quién sabe.

—Nos vemos, Arnold. —Soltó muy rápido y se marchó antes de que se arrepintiera.

Arnold se quedó un momento en su lugar, parpadeando.

—Pero llevamos la misma clase…

**XI. De cómo la fuerza de espíritu puede quebrarte el espíritu.**

—Muy bien, Pataki, escúpelo. —Exigió en un chillido poco digno y muy agudo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Nada que puedas darme. —Se mordió la lengua—. Eh… ¿por qué crees que quiero algo?

—Has dicho que te gusta mi vestido. —Explicó como si fuese obvio—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—He dicho que tu vestido es rojo. —Dijo exasperada—. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—Tú jamás te fijarías en el color de mi vestido y mucho menos harías un comentario en voz alta al respecto. Es obvio que te gusta. —Su perorata era petulante, pero todavía muy nerviosa—. No me gustan tus juegos mentales. Lo que sea que quieras, dímelo de una vez.

—¡Rayos, Rhonda, déjame en paz! —Parecía a punto de jalarse los cabellos—. ¡ES UN MUGROSO VESTIDO!, demonios, ¿no lo puedes dejar pasar?

—No hasta que me digas lo que quieres.

—Quiero que te muevas de mi camino antes de que comience a gritar. —Amenazó muy seria, cansada—. Lo juro.

Rhonda se movió a un lado, pero no sin antes recordarle que descubriría lo que estaba tramando. Helga soltó un chillido exasperado como respuesta.

**XII. De cómo lanzar indirectas muy directas.**

Esto era peor que arrancarse las uñas con un alicate. Era como arrancarse el orgullo con hierros hirviendo y como si la piel se le empezara a podrir. Helga, a pesar de todo, creía en las causas nobles. Catorce años de amor no correspondido era una causa más que suficiente.

—Johanssen. —Tragó saliva con fuerza—. Buenas tardes.

Gerald estaba sentado en el último escalón de la escalera de la entrada. Tenía la mochila colgada en el hombro izquierdo y un balón de básquetbol que hacía rebotar con su mano derecha. Cuando alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de su presencia, arrugó el ceño.

—Pataki.

—Phoebe dice que demorará porque uno de los tubos de ensayo se rompió y tienen que reemplazarlo para el experimento de mañana. —Dijo de corrido y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ok, gracias.

Y la conversación hubiera terminado ahí, pero Helga era una chica con un plan. Un plan estúpido, pero quién no tenía ese tipo de planes de cuando en cuando.

—Eh… tengo que llenar un cuestionario para la clase de… informática, ¿te importaría ayudar?

Claro que le importaba, Helga lo sabía viendo su expresión. La misma expresión que decía esto-es-demasiado-raro-para-estar-pasando. No lo culpaba, invertidos los papeles ella estaría pensando lo mismo, incluso peor. Incluso hubiese declinado y sin miramientos. Rogaba porque Gerald no pensase como ella.

—Supongo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero sólo hasta que Phoebe llegue.

—Sí, claro. —Sacó unas hojas de su cuaderno y fingió que leía mientras marcaba con un lapicero—. Hasta que venga.

Gerald asintió, incómodo, y Helga aprovechó para continuar.

—Entonces… en tu opinión, ¿hoy en día hay más gente inclinada a tener relaciones sentimentales serias? —Se aclaró la garganta—. Son respuestas sí o no.

—¿Qué clase de cuestionario es ese?

—Para medir el aumento de la población. —Explicó vagamente—. ¿Y bien?

—Eh… ¿supongo que no? —Respondió lanzándole una mirada desconfiada.

—Bien. —Hizo un garabato en su hoja—. ¿Dirías, en tu rango generacional, que las relaciones antes mencionadas no existen?

—No. —Alzó una ceja—. Yo y Phoebe tenemos una relación…

—Ya veo. —Asintió e hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida—. Entonces, ¿sólo tú?

—Claro que no. —Se exasperó—. Tú conoces a las parejas de la escuela, también.

—Sí, pero no desde tu perspectiva, de eso se trata el cuestionario. —Volvió a decir apresurada—. Por eso, dirías que en tu círculo más cercano, el más íntimo, digamos de tus mejores amigos, ¿hay relaciones sentimentales serias?

—Sí, claro.

Helga se sentó, pero Gerald no se dio cuenta.

—Oh, ya veo, y por simple curiosidad… ¿a quién te refieres?

Su tono era casi demasiado casual.

—A Sid. —Gerald sonrió en una mueca, parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo—. ¿Curiosidad, eh?

—Sí, curiosidad. ¿Solamente Sid? —Contestó sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Estás ocultando algo?

—¿Lo estás tú?

—¿Qué podría ocultar?

—El nombre de tus amigos con relaciones serias.

—¿Amigos? —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Como Arnold, dices?

—¿Arnold?, ¿quién dijo algo sobre el cabeza de balón?, ¿por qué me interesaría a mí saber algo sobre el melenudo?, ¿estás loco? —Soltó nerviosa, pero luego agregó en voz baja—. Pero en el caso hipotético que lo hiciera, ¿cuál sería la respuesta?

—Sería que… —Dijo pensativo—. Que este es el cuestionario más raro que he contestado en mi vida.

—¿No me vas a contestar?

—No.

—Te odio, Geraldo.

—Igualmente.

**XIII. De cómo la práctica hace al maestro (2)**

Estaban en uno de los salones vacíos, después de clase. Se hubiesen reunido en la biblioteca, pero iban a tener que coordinar las reuniones y el plan de trabajo antes de poder avanzar nada y la bibliotecaria no tenía nada de paciencia. Se decidieron por uno de los laboratorios, pues tenían la ventaja de los computadores y de las mesas amplias. Sorprendentemente, no había nadie más que el profesor encargado de vigilar a los visitantes. Estaba casi tan silencioso como si hubiesen decidido ir a la biblioteca.

—Dime Helga, ¿qué día tienes tiempo para reunirnos? —Preguntó mientras anotaba en un papel—. Yo puedo los viernes y los sábados.

—Martes. —Estaba mirando fijamente las imágenes de su libro y no se percató que Arnold había arrugado el ceño.

—¿Sólo los martes?

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Así es.

—Bien. —Soltó exasperado—. Los martes, entonces.

Helga se atrevió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con la expresión contrariada del chico que más le había gustado en toda su vida. Era divertido fastidiarlo. Nadie más lo hacía. Arnold era tan bueno que casi todo el mundo perdía el ánimo de batalla. A Helga le gustaba ser la única que despertaba ese tipo de atención. Tenía un problema, sin embargo, porque tampoco era el _único_ tipo de atención que quería generar _siempre_.

Dio un largo suspiro para darse ánimos.

—Eh… Arnoldo, si no puedes los martes, no tenemos que reunirnos. —Cuando el aludido la miró irritado, supo que no lo había fraseado correctamente y agregó de inmediato—. Es decir, no tenemos que seguir mis horarios. Mira, podemos dividirnos el trabajo hoy y pasarnos los avances en el almuerzo… ¿qué te parece, cabeza de balón?

—Eso… es muy considerado de tu parte, Helga. —Dijo sorprendido y su expresión recuperó su gentileza—. Gracias, pero creo que debemos reunirnos necesariamente. Tenemos que hacer una maqueta.

—¿Qué?, ¿una maqueta?

—Sí, aquí está. —Le enseño la consigna y la miró con curiosidad—. ¿No me escuchaste?

—¡Demonios! —Exclamó exasperada. No podía decirle que no lo estaba escuchando porque se había distraído tratando de mirarlo sin que se diese cuenta. Arnold se había puesto más guapo con los años y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca se estaba dando cuenta con más detalle—. Yo… sí, claro que te estaba escuchando, ¿qué más podría haber estado haciendo?

—Sí…

Helga soltó una risita nerviosa.

**XIV. De cómo la práctica hace al maestro (3)**

Ser o no ser.

Qué grande Shakespeare.

Había reducido el dilema de la humanidad en una frase.

Qué genio.

Qué conveniente y qué dramático. Felizmente Hamlet era puro teatro… y tragedia.

A Helga las tragedias le pasaban por seguir sus impulsos.

Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas estaban marchando bien o relativamente menos horribles que antes, el universo se las arreglaba para cagarle la felicidad. Esta vez no tan literalmente como las otras (¡malditas palomas!), pero con la misma sensación de mandar todo a la… a tomar el sol por un rato.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Le preguntó a Nadine, impaciente.

—Que… que Arnold y Lila estaban en el salón.

—¿Los dos solos?

—¿Sí?

Helga bufó, enfadada, y si hubiese tenido una capa su salida hubiese sido un poco más impresionante. Nadine y Rhonda parpadearon confundidas un par de segundos antes de seguirla.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, rebotó en la pared y chilló como si hubiese estado viva. Arnold y Lila dieron un respingo asustado y casi sueltan una exclamación cuando vieron que Helga estaba en el marco de la puerta. Sorprendidos y todo, esas entradas erráticas y ligeramente espectaculares, empezaban a volverse rutina cada vez que la rubia estaba involucrada.

—¡Hey… hey Arnold… y Lila! —Saludó con una mano en el aire y con una sonrisa tiesa.

—Hola Helga, ¿cómo estás? —Respondió Lila un poco intimidada. Escuchó que Arnold también devolvía el saludo, su tono inseguro.

—Bien… bien… ¡perfectamente bien, sí! —Empezó a jugar con sus manos y los miró de reojo—. ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?, ehem, ¿los dos solos?

—¡Nada! —Respondió Lila vehemente—. ¡Stinky estaba aquí, porque somos compañeros en química, pero se tuvo que ir al baño!, ¡de verdad, Helga!

Arnold arrugó el ceño e intentó decir algo, pero el suspiro de alivio que soltó la rubia lo distrajo.

—Ah, era eso, ja… tonta Nadine… diciéndome… eh, ja. —Balbuceó y soltó risitas histéricas.

—Helga, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Arnold, cada vez más preocupado.

—Bien, bien… estoy bien, ¿sí?, de hecho, Arnoldo, creo que estoy suficientemente bien para… —Tragó con fuerza y Lila soltó un chillido y se tapó la boca con las manos. Arnold las miró sintiéndose más perdido que nunca en toda su vida—. Sí… para decirte que…

—¿Para decirme algo? —Se levantó de su asiento y Helga casi se cae del salto para atrás que tuvo que dar—. ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de la última vez?

—S-sí. Algo así.

—¿Qué es?

—Es… es… —Su rostro había comenzado a ponerse rojo. Las mejillas y, cuando se quitó el cabello del rostro con la mano, hasta la punta de las orejas—. Es algo que he querido decirte desde hace… eh, desde hace tiempo.

Arnold la miraba, paciente. Lila, por otro lado, parecía estar en shock.

—Sí… verás, eh, ya sabes q-que… no te odio, ¿no?

—Sí. —Arnold sonrió divertido—. Sé que no me odias, Helga.

—Genial. —La cara le ardía y el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho—. Sí, sí, digamos que… la situación es que… bueno, sí.

—Helga, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres. —Dijo Arnold tratando de ayudarla y se acercó un paso más.

Helga saltó en su lugar, más roja aún si era posible, y alzó un índice muy atrevido que no pegaba para nada con el saco de nervios que era en ese momento.

—Lo que tengo que decirte, Arnold. —Soltó de una vez, decidida.

—¿Sí?

Tensión.

Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que Rhonda y Nadine espiaban desde el pasillo.

Lila parecía a punto de hiperventilar, pero sus ojos brillaban con esa estúpida emoción empalagosa que le provocó nauseas.

Arnold estaba más confundido y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a acercar y la tocaría. Faltaba más.

Más tensión.

El cuello y la cara, todo lo sentía muy caliente. El sonido de su corazón no le dejaba oír con claridad. No podía ver con claridad. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—¡Telodiréotrodíaporqueahoratengoqueiravomitar! —Gritó soltando todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y su salida, nuevamente, necesitaba de una capa. Empujó a Nadine y a Rhonda en su camino y en vez de tomar la ruta que iba al baño, se fue directo a los laboratorios de informática. Tenía que ver a Phoebe.

En el salón, Arnold se volteó a mirar a Lila.

—¿Acaso dijo que tenía que vomitar?

Lila movió la cabeza de una lado a otro, teatral, y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse las comisuras de los ojos. Una pequeña lágrima había caído por su mejilla.

—Tú no comprendes el, oh tan, complicado corazón de una chica, Arnold.

**XV. De cómo Helga hace las cosas que quiere hacer.**

Se permitiría llorar de la frustración si llorar no fuera una de esas cosas que atentaban sus principios. Se resignaba a dejar que Phoebe le diera suaves golpecitos en el hombro mientras trataba de confortarla. No había tenido que explicar mucho para Phoebe, magnífica e intelectual Phoebe, la entendiera de inmediato.

_Arnold y Lila. Salón vacío. Casi. Le dije. Vómito._

—Phoebe, esto de la práctica no me está ayudando para nada. —Confesó desesperada—. Encima tengo que ser amable y ahora todos creen que estoy enferma. Por cierto que no los culpo, pequeños bastardos. Pero ahora el estrés no me deja dormir y si no se acaba pronto terminaré vomitando, en serio.

—Lo siento, Helga. —Contestó simpática y le dio un vaso de agua.

—¡Y tu noviecito el melenudo tampoco me está ayudando!

Phoebe hubiese rodado los ojos de ser de esas personas que ruedan los ojos.

—Hablaré con él. —Prometió tranquila.

—¡Sí!, eso, dile que lo mataré… demonios. —Masculló—. Esto no está funcionando. Tengo que hacer otra cosa.

—Sí, quizá deberíamos tratar la situación de manera distinta.

—Sí. —Dijo sarcástica—. Antes de que Arnold crea que soy una completa lunática.

Phoebe calló por respeto, pero Helga aprovechó para seguir hablando.

—No queda otra salida. —Sentenció solemne, parecía que le había llegado una revelación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Necesito un plan.

Phoebe se preparó para escucharla, llena de interés y sólo, tal vez, levemente preocupada.

* * *

**A la siguiente.**

* * *

Mecanografiadas

¿Qué es genial de tener una mecanógrafa, se preguntan ustedes mis amigos? Que actualiza cuando termina de mecanografiar y no cuando Killa dice que es correcto actualizar (ok, estoy siendo un poco mala con ella, pero dejen que les cuente y se pondrán de mi lado). Es decir, me zurro en sus 'diez leídas antes de subir el capítulo' y su 'deja pasar una semana porque seguro se hartan'. Así que lo leí dos veces para hacerle el gusto y aquí estamos. Creo que cualquier error pequeñito de mis dedos se compensa por haber actualizado ya (estuve fastidiándola desde el domingo). La verdad es que me partí de risa con este capítulo y quería compartirlo pronto con ustedes.

Killa dice que los quiere 'con su amor amoroso universal' (joder, niña, mira las cosas que me haces escribir) y que lamenta no poder responder los reviews. Se los he leído yo y se ha puesto muy contenta (yep, yep, me deben una tarde llena de su hiperactividad). Dice que apenas esté 'back on track' (las cosas que escribo por ti... ¡las cosas que escribo!) les responderá uno a uno como debe ser. Ustedes tranquilos que la exprimiré para que se ponga a dictarme mientras tanto.

Por cierto, Killa y yo leemos casi los mismos fanfics y yo la verdad no suelo dejar review, pero empezaré a dejar reviews en nombre de las dos, para que me deje de chinchar. Yo no tengo cuenta acá, pero soy 'ariel'.

Je, no puedo creer que tenga que decir yo esto, pero, ¡de verdad no tienen nada que agradecer!, lo hago con mucho gusto. Digamos que yo también soy fan como ustedes y la verdad no me cuesta nada pasar por escrito lo que Killa me cuenta. Pero hey, gracias por notarlo, son muy buenos. Con razón Killa los quiere tanto. Eso me parece que es todo. No puedo alargarme más porque estoy aprovechando un cachito en el trabajo para subir esto.

¡Chaito!

P.S. Somos peruanas.


	3. XVI-XX

**XVI. De cómo el amor no sólo trata del amor.**

Helga necesitaba un plan, pronto. Se le estaba acabando la salud mental y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Así que tenía que apurarse o terminaría encerrada en un manicomio y sin haber dicho lo que tenía que decir. No muy heroico y para nada como ella esperaba ser recordada.

Aunque, si podía ser sincera consigo misma, lo único que estaba buscando eran excusas. No era fácil sincerarse. Se había pasado toda una vida defendiéndose del mundo con el cinismo. Y no, no era exactamente por un estúpido (¡gran!) amor de toda la vida. La verdad era que no sabía. Se pasaba imaginando romances de película y de grandes obras, se pasaba imaginando escenarios y lugares que había leído o visto en pinturas, en libros, en la televisión y hasta en comerciales. El amor, así, siempre le había sido un gran desconocido. No tenía cómo entenderlo y sus referentes (¡oh, sus referentes!) más cercanos parecían un poco ineptos en la materia. Bastante ineptos, en realidad. No quería creer que las relaciones, todas ellas, eran como las de Bob y Miriam. No quería creer que un día, después de prometerte eternidad, amanecías en una cárcel insoportable. Los culpaba y no los culpaba, era una creciente contradicción, pero era todo lo que conocía. Quizá tener hijos, para sus padres, había sido algo que nada tenía que ver con el amor. Quizá Olga había sido suficiente, para fingir, para intentar reunirse. Y ni siquiera Olga, porque los días que ella no estaba cada uno volvía a vivir como mejor podían hacerlo. Ignorándose. El amor no podía ser tan horrible enfrentado a la realidad. No podía ser tan decepcionante. Daba vergüenza, sí, pero más que vergüenza daba miedo. Si no podía tener un amor gentil, ¿en qué podía creer entonces?

Una gran contradicción, eso era, obligarse a revelar algo que estaba protegiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Se tuvo que convencer, sin embargo, porque las cosas que no se movían terminaban por corromperse.

Y porque la de idea de Lila y Arnold juntos la sacaba de quicio.

**XVII. De cómo se realizan los planes.**

—¡Oye Arnold! —Soltó en un chillido que terminó por delatar lo nerviosa que se sentía. Que se formara un silencio expectante justo después, tampoco estaba ayudando—. Hola.

Arnold, que había estado conversando con Gerald, también la miró como si le hubiese salido una cabeza extra.

_Enano estúpido. _

Como no le salía la sonrisa que había planeado dedicar, se conformó con alzar su mano derecha en el aire y agitarla muy rápido antes de volver a dejarla en su lugar. Le parecía tremendamente idiota y redundante tener que saludar en un gesto cuando ya había saludado en voz alta, pero no se le ocurría qué más hacer para que su punto se evidenciara.

—Buenos días, Helga. —Saludó Arnold y su Gerald esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

Era ese momento el que más odiaba. La tensión y la sorpresa y toda la maldita clase mirando como si nadie tuviese nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas. Sí, quizá hubiese decidido hacer un poco más públicos sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera a gusto con todo el proceso.

—Eh, sí. ¿Te viene bien hoy después de clases? —Tosió—. ¿Estás libre?

Podría haber jurado que Nadine soltó un _Ay mi madre_, pero cuando volteó a mirarla Rhonda había puesto una mano sobre su boca y aunque la actitud era sospechosa no había nada ahí que pudiera reclamar. Decidió cruzarse de brazos y volver su atención a su objetivo inicial.

—Er… de hecho, Helga, tengo reunión con mi grupo de laboratorio. —Contestó verdaderamente contrariado—. Pero, ¿podemos encontrarnos después? No creo que demore mucho.

Helga podía entender la repentina sorpresa que se había apoderado de las expresiones del resto de sus compañeros. Ella misma estaba sorprendida de su suerte y de esa amabilidad simpática con la que Arnold trataba al resto. Una historia completamente diferente era que se sintiera con humor de tolerarla.

—Está bien, tengo que ir a la biblioteca de todas maneras, ¿nos encontramos en la entrada? —Contestó como mejor pudo y tratando de que no se le saliera lo Pataki.

—De acuerdo.

La conversación ya no tenía que seguir y como se sentía bastante más confiada ahora que había pasado lo peor, le prestó más atención a las miradas curiosas. Una a una, mientras pasaba de largo y se sentaba. Una a una, con paciencia y algo de sadismo. Una a una, observando con profundidad y como si pudiera arrancarles el alma si esperaba lo suficiente. Una a una, hasta que parpadeaban o esquivaban con rapidez. Una a una y dejando claro el mensaje que quería darles.

_Ni se te ocurra._

**XVIII. De cómo es mejor no enojar a Helga G. Pataki.**

—Así que… Phoebe, mmm… ¿tienes mucho qué hacer hoy? —Rhonda se miraba las uñas y trataba de parecer casual.

—No, no mucho. Sólo tengo que entregar un libro en la biblioteca y estaré libre. —Se acomodó las gafas—. ¿Podría saber el motivo de tu pregunta?

—Oh, no, no es nada serio. —Agitó la mano restándole importancia—. Nada más quería saber si… ya sabes, si ibas a acompañar a Helga.

—¿A Helga?

—Sí, como siempre están juntas… —Lanzó una risita—. Seguro que oíste cuando citó a Arnold hoy en la maña-

—Espera, Rhonda. —Phoebe alzó su palma y se aclaró la garganta. No solía interrumpir a la gente, pero a veces tenía que hacerlo—. Espera un momento… creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar y mi sugerencia es que no lo hagas.

—¿Perdón?

—Helga es una persona un poco irritable y no verá bien que quieran entrometerse. No puedo decir mucho más de lo que tú seguramente ya conoces, pero sus reacciones son inesperadas. Te recomiendo que no la provoques, aún si crees que eres capaz de vivir con las consecuencias.

Había algo críptico en el tono con el que Phoebe se demoró en decir _consecuencias_. Por si las dudas y porque su curiosidad no era mayor a su instinto de supervivencia, Rhonda decidió que era mejor dejar en paz las cosas. Ya se enteraría al día siguiente, seguramente.

**XIX. De cómo _tonight I'm loving you _(o algo así).**

A buena hambre no hay panduro.

No hay pan duro, precisamente, porque si quería ponerse estrictamente romántica y toda la cosa, la secundaria tendría que estarle pasando en Paris, Francia. La confesión, además, tendría que ser en lo alto de la torre Eiffel y con las luces que se prendían a las nueve de la noche y en temporada de verano para no congelarse la cara. Así, estrictamente hablando, tendría que ser el ambiente en el que podría sentirse segura. Con la altura, pensó sarcástica.

Le saldría más natural y menos ensayado. Le saldría más Helga que Pataki. Le saldría perfecto y con esos besos de película que hablaban de la metafísica y se ponían cursilones con una frase que la humanidad prostituiría en la posteridad. Le saldría como una novela, mini serie, serie y película en 3D con los actores de moda. Le saldría, mejor dicho.

Mientras tanto tenía las escaleras de la entrada, una tarde un poco fría y el trasero entumecido de tanto esperar sentada. Sentía que en algún punto su dignidad estaba suicidándose dramáticamente frente a un abismo, pero el amor no era sobre dignidad parecida al orgullo. El amor era de valientes y excéntricos y gente totalmente desquiciada. Sí, se sentía un poco desquiciada. Se sentía un poco todo porque el inútil cabeza de balón se demoraba la vida en salir y eso de hacer monólogos en tercera persona era lo primero que se le ocurría hacer con el silencio.

Algún día tendría su propia obra de teatro. En Broadway, seguro.

Lo peor era que cada pequeña distracción se convertía en una razón más que le sugería muy fuertemente que todo eso que estaba haciendo era una pésima idea. Que si se veía los pies y veía las zapatillas sucias y de pronto eran la gran señal de que la suciedad iba a destruirlo todo. Que si alzaba la mirada y veía una pareja tomándose de la mano y se parecían más bien a una pareja totalmente normal y… sí… y ella sabía que jamás sería normal. Que si se enojaba y se levantaba (porque el trasero le dolía) y de pronto escuchaba una melodía estúpida y con letra estúpida y de pronto todo alcanzaba un nivel de ridiculez inimaginable.

_I know you want me I made it obvious that I want you too __  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body_

El universo se estaba burlando descaradamente de ella. Le parecía una falta de respeto suprema que previa a la confesión de su vida (o algo así) estuviera sonando una canción de Enrique Iglesias. En serio, ¿qué carajos?, al menos se merecía un soundtrack más decente. Buscó con los ojos, pero no era capaz de encontrar la fuente y el nerviosismo sólo lograba que se sintiera más y más ultrajada a cada segundo. Tiró su mochila en una de las gradas y dio un gran salto hasta que estuvo en la acera. _Damn I like the way that you move_, se tensó en su lugar y cuando descubrió que la música venía de uno de los edificios a su derecha, se preparó para lanzar una roca al pobre desafortunado.

—¿Helga?

_So give it to me._

La letra. El corito estúpido y el inoportuno de Arnold que se aparecía como ninja en lo alto de las escaleras y la miraba lleno de sospecha.

—¿Arnold? —Repitió un poco sacada de sí misma, pero se corrigió al instante—. Hey… uh, no has tardado mucho.

¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi cerebro?

_Here's the situation been to every nation _

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do __  
You know my motivation give in my reputation  
Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude_

—Eh, sí, lo siento. —Tenía una mano en la nuca y parecía avergonzado—. La reunión demoró un poco más porque tuvimos que programar los avances de la siguiente semana.

—Sí, eh, seguro. —Dijo tratando de parecer despreocupada, pero su tensión era más que evidente. Además, la letra de la canción la estaba distrayendo, podía jurar incluso que habían subido el volumen de la música—. Yo sólo quería… no es importante. ¡No, espera!, sí es importante pero… er… no es urgente, je, es decir, ¡podía esperar!

_But tonight I'm loving you_

Estúpido coro.

—¿Sí? —Arnold recogió su mochila del suelo y se sentó en una de las gradas—. Gracias por esperarme, de todas formas. ¿No quieres sentarte?, pareces cansada.

Helga se acercó para corresponder su invitación.

_You're so damn pretty __  
If I had a type then baby it would be you _

Pero decidió mejor quedarse de pie.

—N-no… estoy bien así. —Se aclaró la garganta—. No estoy cansada, cabeza de balón.

Arnold se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, esperando.

_I know you're ready __  
If I never lied then baby you'd be the truth _

—Hay algo que he querido decirte desde, eh, hace algún tiempo. Arnoldo. —Se cruzó de brazos y trató de concentrarse en el muchacho que la veía con mucha atención y no en la inconveniencia de la voz de Enrique Iglesias—. Yo… no estoy segura si este es el momento adecuado, pero uno nunca puede estar seguro sobre estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Arnold asintió, inseguro, pero Helga no tenía tiempo de comprobar si todo lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido o no.

_Tonight I'm gonna do everything that I want with you __  
Everything that you need  
Everything that you want  
I'm gonna, honey, I wanna stunt with you_

—Lo que quiero decir es que…

_From the window to the wall __  
Gotta give you my all  
Winter and summertime  
When we get to the spring I will make you fall _

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que…

_You got that body__  
That make me wanna get on the boat_

Helga se sonrojó.

_Just to see you dance__  
And I love the way you shake that ass_

—¿Sí?

_Turn around and let me see them pants_

—¡Ag!, ¡no me puedo concentrar! —Gritó con las manos en la cabeza—. ¡Estúpida canción y estúpida música!, ¿qué demonios pasa con el puto universo?, ¿es que nunca voy a poder decirlo?, ¡estoy harta y espero que el idiota que esté escuchando esta estúpida canción se ahogue en sus pesadillas!, ¡lo odio, Arnold!, ¿entiendes?, ¡lo odio!

Arnold no sabía si Helga se había puesto roja por haber gritado sin respirar o por los sentimientos que estaba expresando, pero se veían tan peligrosamente inestable que no atrevió a preguntárselo.

—¡Estoy cansada!, ¡si no es la puta música son nuestros estúpidos compañeros de clase!, ¿hasta cuándo, Arnold?, ¡dime!, ¿hasta cuándo?

Quería contestar, de verdad, pero no tenía ni la más miserable idea de lo que Helga estaba diciendo.

—¿Sabes lo que haré?, ¡los mataré a todos!, ¡los mataré y ya no tendrán cómo meterse!, ¡ja!, con mi suerte no sería novedad que el apocalipsis zombie ocurriera con el sólo propósito de interrumpirme. —Caminaba de un lado a otro, alternando sus manos de la cabeza a la cintura y de vuelta a la cabeza. Estaba frenética y la gente comenzaba a mirarlos con curiosidad.

—Eh… ¿Helga? —Llamó con cuidado.

—¡No! —Replicó molesta—. ¡No te atrevas a defenderlos porque te juro que…!

—Yo no… Helga… no… olvídalo.

—¡Estoy harta de todo este teatro! —Soltó con las manos en el aire.

Algunos de los curiosos que se habían detenido a observarla comenzaron a aplaudir, pero Helga les lanzó tal mirada de muerte que prefirieron retomar su camino.

Arnold, sin querer, comenzó a reírse. Él ni siquiera notó la mirada de muerte que le dedicó la rubia.

—Cállate, Arnoldo. —Siseó, enojada.

El rubio intentó parar, pero la situación todavía era demasiado absurda para lograr la proeza. Helga soltó un largo suspiro y, renuente, comenzó a sonreír.

—L-lo siento, Helga, de verdad. —Dijo cuando pudo comenzar a calmarse, se estaba secando una lágrima solitaria de la comisura de su ojo derecho—. Pero es que… no te molestes, pero no te entendí nada.

—Es porque eres un cerebro de pez. —Contestó un poco resentida—. Olvídalo, no te lo diré. No ahora.

—Pero tienes que decirme. —Alzó una ceja—. Has intentado decírmelo tantas veces que ahora quiero saberlo.

—No puedo, se perdió el momento.

—¿El momento?

Helga se jaló el cuello de la camiseta, sintió mucho calor de repente.

—Seamos amigos. —Soltó de pronto y se arrepintió al momento. Siempre tenía que acobardarse en el último segundo—. Listo, eso es.

Arnold le lanzó una mirada extraña que no terminó de entender, pero le contestó con la voz divertida.

—¿Amigos?, ¿tú y yo?, ¿eso era lo que querías decir?

—Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿no quieres? —Dijo, a la defensiva.

—Así que desde hoy… —Dijo, ignorándola—. Desde hoy, Helga Pataki quiere ser mi amiga.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sí o no?

—Te lo acabo de decir, melenudo.

—Seamos amigos, entonces. —Soltó una risita.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Has estado siendo agradable la última semana porque querías ser mi amiga, ¿es así?

—Sal de tu mundo feliz, Arnoldo. No eres el único al que se lo he pedido. —Mintió enojada—. Simplemente quiero establecer lazos con todos los zoque… compañeros con los que he compartido la secundaria, viendo que ya se acaba y todo eso.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Además, Phoebe lo sugirió. —Agregó como si eso le diera validez a su excusa.

—Bien. Me alegro por ti. —Dijo simpático y Helga evitó mirarlo directamente—. ¿Esto quiere decir que ya no me lanzarás bolitas de papel?

—¿Te las he lanzado esta semana?

—No.

—Ahí lo tienes. —Contestó magnánima y se acercó a recoger su mochila—. Bueno, cabeza de balón, nos vemos.

—Sé que estás mintiendo, Helga. —Sonrió enigmático—. Pero me alegra que quieras que seamos amigos.

Helga lo miró sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Arnold ya se había levantado.

—Te veo el martes, entonces. —Se despidió—. Te acompañaría a tu casa, pero prometí reunirme con Gerald.

—¿Qué? —Dijo confundida—. Sí, sí, lo que sea Arnoldo. No tienes que contarme tu vida, rayos. Sólo vete, me estás molestando.

Arnold rodó los ojos, pero se despidió agitando la mano de todas formas.

_Oh, oh, you know__  
that tonight I'm loving you_

**XX. De cómo morirse de celos y otros impulsos idiotas.**

—A ver, explícame, ¿cómo es que me volteo y estos dos retrasados ya están coqueteándose? —Susurró Helga irritada mientras clavaba su tenedor en el pedazo de milanesa que había comprado. Era la hora del almuerzo y es una de las mesas a la izquierda, Lila y Arnold charlaban animadamente. Phoebe, a su derecha, terminó de masticar antes de contestarle.

—Eh… no creo que estén coqueteándose. Gerald me dijo que el profesor de geografía asignó a Arnold y a Lila para una presentación en clase. —Explicó como mejor pudo.

—¡Eso no es geografía! —Exclamó irritada—. Eso es aprovecharse de una circunstancia para asquear a todo el comedor, ¿por qué demonios no comen?

Phoebe, sabiamente, se quedó callada.

—Los odio, Phoebe. Esto es mi culpa, dime, ¿por qué me tiene que gustar Arnold? —Apretó el tenedor que tenía en su mano y machacó su comida con pasión—. Es un idiota, lo odio. ¿Por qué no me puede gustar nadie más, eh?, nunca lo he intentado. Quizá sólo debo intentarlo.

—Pero, er, Helga… ¿no dijiste que querías decírselo?

—¡Sí!, pero esto es insoportable. —Gruñó cuando la risita de Lila sonó muy cantarina—. Estos dos me están tocando los nervios. Es obvio que al melenudo cabeza de ladrillos idiota todavía le gusta Lila. Y parece que no es tan unilateral como cuando teníamos nueve, ¿qué haré si me rechaza?, ¿eh?, no quiero. No quiero.

—Helga…

—¡No, Phoebe!, ¡tiene que haber otra solución!, si no he podido decírselo hasta ahora debe ser porque el universo no quiere que se lo diga.

—No creo que…

—Lo que necesito es enamorarme de alguien más.

—Helga, realmente, no creo que…

—¡Eso haré!

—Pero Helga…

—A ver, ¿de quién me puedo enamorar?

Phoebe soltó un largo suspiro y se resignó a lo que viniera. Sabía que la decisión de Helga era tonta, pero los celos sacaban lo peor de su carácter. La verdad es que Arnold y Lila comenzaban a irritarla también a ella. Supuso que dejar que Helga se distrajera con un proyecto que jamás llegaría a su fin sería mejor que seguir oyéndola torturarse por algo que no se podía evitar.

Lo que Phoebe no había calculado era que Helga era más intrépida que lógica y que, a veces, actuaba sin pensar.

—¡Hey Stinky! —Escuchó que llamaba en medio del ruido del comedor—. ¡Ven aquí!

Phoebe se tensó.

—Hola Helga, hola Phoebe. —Saludó aburrido—. ¿Me llamabas?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó la rubia—. ¿Qué tal andan las cosas entre tú y Gloria?

—Creo que ese no es tu asunto, Helga. —Dijo Stinky, incómodo. Cuando Helga le gruñó decidió continuar—. Pero, para que lo sepas, terminamos hace un par de meses.

—Perfecto. —Contestó alegre y Stinky arrugó el ceño, pero no dijo nada—. Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿estás disponible, verdad?

—¿Sí?

—¿Y qué me dices de salir conmigo, eh? —Dijo relajada—. Con la gran Helga G. Pataki.

—Me temo que no te comprendo, Helga. —Dijo sorprendido—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Te estoy invitando a salir, memo. —Explicó exasperada—. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Stinky parpadeó confundido mientras que Phoebe intentaba pensar en cómo se iba a solucionar el desastre al mismo tiempo que le buscaba algún tipo de lógica al actuar de su mejor amiga.

—Helga, ¿me estás preguntando por las mismas razones por las que me preguntas cuando estábamos en cuarto?

—¿Qué? —Graznó—. ¡No, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso!, ¡espero que no anden comentando el tema por ahí!, te mataré si lo haces.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí!, demonios Stinko, si no quieres salir conmigo sólo tienes que decirlo no tienes que soltarme todas estas tonterías. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo quería estar seguro. —Explicó—. Pero siempre he creído que eres atractiva en tu estilo.

Helga se sonrojó y Phoebe abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿E-entonces?

—Acepto.

* * *

A la que sigue.

* * *

Mecanografiadas

Hoy me fui a la casa de Killa y decidí que era un buen día para hacer una pijamada y a ella no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Aproveché que andábamos perdiendo el tiempo antes de la película para que me empezara a dictar, una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Genial, ¿no? Bueno, lo que tengo que decir es que no me esperaba PARA NADA este desarrollo y eso que Killa me hizo reescribir la última escena como tres veces. O sea, Stinky, o sea, ¿en serio? Le pregunté de qué iba pero no me quiso contar nada más y lo que sí me dijo que es que lo iba a acabar en dos capítulos más. O sea DOS, o sea, cree que en DOS capítulos más va a solucionar el desmadre que se mandó acá. REALLY?, por mi lado les aviso que la torturaré hasta que decida que dos capítulos no son suficientes. No sé ustedes.

Pues, vaya, gracias por mandarme saludos. Yo se los regreso y bueno, no, no me cuesta nada escribir cuando alguien dicta. Aunque Killa es un poco odiosa y me hace borrar páginas enteras cuando no le gusta cómo va. Listo, lo dije. Jajajaja, pero gracias sí, es divertido compartir esto en esta situación un poco rara.

Bueno, les hago llegar los quotes directos, Killa dice: "Me pica la pierna, la mano y no puedo rascarme porque estoy con las vendas en una y con el yeso en otra. Estoy un poco descuajeringada porque soy torpe y pisé un hoyo en el piso y luego me tropecé con una mochila. Para acabarla de joder ayer mientras me alistaba para la universidad pisé mal y por evitar caerme me raspé la rodilla y me doblé la muñeca herida. Soy un caso, lo sé. Mis queridos retoños, si no contesto sus reviews no es porque los haya olvidado, créanme que no. He recibido sus MP e incluso algunos correos, les agradezco de todo corazón por los ánimos y por las muestras de fidelidad. Me estoy muriendo por escribir yo y por contestarles, pero mi condición no me lo permite. Si no fuera por Ariel quizá ya me hubiese ahorcado de la impaciencia. Ténganme un poco más de paciencia, que ya volveré. Espero que la historia les esté gustado y no teman que terminaré todo. En realidad sólo estoy comenzando proyectos que tienen un fin planificado. Aish, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría contarles, pero les pondría un testamento. Sólo aviso que por culpa de Ariel comenzaré otro fanfic una vez que termine este y que será uno que presiento que les gustará mucho. He tomado todas las sugerencias para armar los siguientes capítulos y sí, serán sólo dos más. Para contestar dudas generales, sí, el yeso me da rasquera y casi me incrusto un lápiz de la desesperación. Soy un poco compulsiva, así que sí, reviso mucho antes de publicar, ¿rara yo?, no... para nada. Sobre Arnold... sí, es denso, pero que el título les de una pista. Como Ariel me anda presionando, supongo que el fanfic se acabará más pronto de lo que había planeado (es que Ariel tipea rapidísimo). Helga está en una situación extrema, por eso está haciendo tonterías, pero estoy cuidándome del OoC, avísenme si notan algo. Yo también quiero recuperarme ya :'D. ¡Gracias a todo por sus buenos deseos! y... mmm... gracias por apapacharme virtualmente :3 yo soy cursi y no saben lo me me encanta hacer sufrir a Ariel cuando le dicto mis cursiladas. ¡Los quiero a todos!"

Y siguió hablando, pero toda mecanógrafa tiene un límite. Bien, ¡por favor díganme que lo de Stinky fue un shock!, nos comentamos dentro de muy poco que yo no me quedo con la duda (y ustedes tampoco).

¡Chaito!


	4. XXI-XXVIII

**XXI. De cómo Helga Pataki tiene novio.**

—¿Qué? —Soltó a la defensiva.

Phoebe la siguió mirando con reproche.

—¡No es mi culpa! —Alzó los brazos—. M-me gusta Stinko, digo, Stinky. Fue mi primer novio, que lo sepas.

—Helga…

—En serio, lo quiero.

—Helga, no está bien.

—¡Ag!, ya lo sé.

—Creo deberías hacer lo correcto.

—¿Mudarme a Plutón?

—Tienes que hablar con Stinky y decirle la verdad.

—¡No, Phoebe! —Gimoteó—. Si le digo la verdad será como la última vez… me niego a que sea como la última vez. Es patético.

—No lo es y sabes que las mentiras siempre se descubren.

—¿Y si dejamos que esta se descubra después?

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Mucho después?

Phoebe suspiró.

—Helga, si dejas que pase mucho tiempo sólo se complicará, por no decir que Stinky podría salir muy perjudicado. Él admitió que tú le gustas, no querrás causar un malentendido, ¿verdad?

No. Claro que no. Helga sabía por experiencia propia lo absolutamente horrible que era estar enamorado de alguien al que ni siquiera le interesabas. Sí, eso probablemente había sido una mala idea, no tenía ganas de sentirse ruin tampoco. Así que supuso que Phoebe tenía razón y que no había que hacerle al resto lo que a uno no quería que le hicieran y todas esas tonterías. Bla, bla y más bla.

—Supongo que no. —Aceptó a regañadientes.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Se lo diría… eventualmente.

**XXII. De cómo coquetear con tu novio en público.**

Como la mayor parte de su disgusto por el mundo era más teatro que repulsión, Helga decidió cambiar de actitud sobre el mundo. Lo seguía despreciando profundamente, claro, pero con la tolerancia de los aventureros que se interesan más por la meta que por las circunstancias. Y por mundo se refería a la escuela y por aventureros se refería a cualquier estudiante promedio. Pasó de los chimes y del espectáculo y se concentró en tratar de entender el fiasco en el que se había metido.

Así que estaba Stinky Peterson. Era alto, muy delgado, con una nariz que sobresalía en su rostro (menos que algunos años atrás, pero lo hacía) y con una actitud de pasiva modorra para con el resto. No era exactamente James Bond, pero no estaba del todo mal. Al menos le captaba el cinismo sin reprocharle el humor negro. Eso era algo.

—Me gusta el pie de limón, pero no tanto la limonada, ¿no te parece un poco extraño?

—De ti, no mucho. —Suspiró—. ¿En serio la única fascinación en tu vida es el pie de limón?

—Sí. —Contestó arrastrando la sílaba.

—Genial. —Ironizó.

Se estaba aburriendo como una marmota. Peor que una marmota. Estaba a punto de lanzar una silla por la ventana y lanzarse ella poco después, a ver si la cosa se animaba. Había hecho el intento de mantener una conversación más o menos civilizada, pero Stinky le prendía los nervios y la exasperaba como nadie la había exasperado nunca. Además estaba ese tono de monotonía desastrosa que le causaba dolor físico. No lo soportaba. No podía aguantar más, ni siquiera para salvar su vida.

—Stinky, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Sabes? —La interrumpió casualmente—. No hay muchas tiendas que vendan un buen pie de limón en la ciudad. Me temo que estuve buscando por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no las encontré. Lo venden en las cafeterías, claro, pero tiendas dedicadas al pie. No. Adivina cuántas hay en Hillwood.

Helga cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Supuso que esto era el famoso karma.

—¿No lo sé? —Contestó apática cuando vio que Stinky la miraba insistentemente por una respuesta.

—Ninguna. —Se rascó la cabeza—. Aunque hay una tienda que sólo vende pasteles para eventos muy grandes. Bueno, fui, y les pedí que me vendieran su pie de limón. Se veía tan delicioso en el escaparate. Tuve que insistir mucho y me lo dieron, me vendieron un simple y delicioso pie de limón.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Dijo apurada—. Stinky, esta cháchara es súper interesante —no pudo evitar el tono sarcástico—, pero necesito decir-

—Era tan rico, Helga. El merengue, la masa, la cantidad de ácido adecuada. Era ácido y dulce, pero tenías que ir lento, romper la masa y llegar al centro. Ah, el merengue. —Comentó, manso, pero evidentemente entusiasmado—. No pude pensar en otra cosa durante semanas… fui nuevamente, pero ya no pudieron darme otro. El pastelero fue quien me dio la receta. Supongo que vio que yo era realmente un amante del pie de limón.

—Sí, seguro. —Rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara. No tenía sentido decirle nada si iba a seguir interrumpiéndola.

—He intentado hacerlo muchas veces. Al principio no me salía muy bien, —explicó avergonzado y Helga apoyó su barbilla en su mano derecha y miró aburrida por la ventana—, pero ya lo he practicado muchas veces. Mi papá dice que ahora me quedan muy bien. Incluso se lo llevé al pastelero que me dio la receta. Dijo que había dominado la técnica y que si quería podría ser un gran pastelero algún día. —Terminó orgulloso.

—Fascinante.

—Eh… sí. —Dijo nervioso y bajó la mirada, jugaba con los pulgares de sus manos entrelazas. Su voz, lenta y pausada, se adquirió un tono grave cuando continuó—. Lo que quiero decir, Helga, es que si… si no te encuentras muy ocupada… bueno, hace algunas semanas que no lo preparo… mi _pá_ dice que es mucha azúcar y bueno… pero, ¿quizá querrías venir a mi casa?

Helga alzó una ceja, incrédula, sin cambiar de posición. Stinky se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada rápida antes de volver a su fascinación con el piso, se había sonrojado.

—Sí, yo… yo no te invitaría si lo hiciese mal, ¿entiendes? —Dijo esperanzado—. Sólo me gustaría saber tu opinión… porque hoy haré pie de limón.

—¿Quieres mi opinión?, ¿para qué?

—Es una de las pocas cosas en las que soy bueno. —Dijo en un susurro rápido.

Helga se quedó en silencio un largo rato antes de cambiar de posición y mirarlo con más atención. Stinky estaba sentado al frente. Era muy, muy, alto y su nariz todavía no encontraba un lugar en su rostro, estaba tan delgado que no parecía que comiese tanto dulce en lo absoluto. Estaba tan incómodo en su cuerpo, se encogía como si quisiese desaparecer en su silla, movía las manos sobre la mesa y sus dedos eran tan largos que se encontraban unos con otros y terminaban uniéndose en un espectáculo muy desastroso.

—¿En serio eres bueno? —Preguntó descreída.

—Lo soy. —Respondió luego de una breve pausa, muy seguro.

—Más te vale. Exijo ingredientes de primera calidad así que olvídate de la tacañería. —Alzó un dedo amenazador—. Si me enfermo por tu culpa, te mataré.

—Claro que no, Helga. —Sonrió tímido—. Eso es por principios.

—Principios. —Repitió sarcástica y, quizá, ligeramente divertida—. Más vale que tus principios tengan buen sabor, zopenco.

Stinky le dedicó una sonrisa más grande, embelesada, un poco bobalicona.

**XXIII. De cómo se fueron enterando todos (1)**

—¿Qué? —Espetó Rhonda con una mano en el pecho, impactada—. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Nadine?

—Lo podrás ver por ti misma… en clase. —Dijo insegura, como si tampoco creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué? —Repitió—. Oh… Pataki… ¿cómo?, ¡no es posible!, ¡le pidió a Arnold una cita!

—Bueno, no fue una cita. —Intervino Nadine—. Fue más… ¿casual?, por lo del proyecto y eso.

—Lo que sea. —Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Eso en lenguaje Pataki es una cita.

—Yo también lo creía.

—¿A qué rayos está jugando?

Nadine iba a contestar, pero Rhonda cerró su casillero con mucha fuerza y se dio la vuelta en dirección al salón. Suspiró y decidió seguirla, siempre era divertido seguir a Rhonda cuando estaba enfadada… con alguien más.

**XXIV. De cómo se fueron enterando todos (2).**

Sid escupió el jugo que acaba de poner en su boca y tiró la lata a un lado, manchando a Robert en el proceso, para poder alzar su mano derecha y señalar con mucho más énfasis del que era necesario.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —Chilló con la voz gangosa y Harold alzó la vista de su hamburguesa (con la que se atoró luego).

Stinky sonreía un poco avergonzado y perfectamente casual. En esa manera tan suya de verse alto y relajado.

—¿A ti qué te importa, zoquete?

OH. DIOS. MÍO.

Eso no podía estar pasando de ninguna CONDENADA forma.

J-a-m-á-s.

—¿Helga? —La miró como si un unicornio se fuese presentado en medio del comedor.

—Sí, Sid. —Aseveró con crueldad malsana—. Soy Helga G. Pataki y sí, es mi mano en la mano de Stinky y, sí, para que le quede claro a tu cerebro de pez, estamos saliendo. Ahora cierra la boca antes de que se te meta un bicho.

Rápidamente, Sid la cerró.

Harold seguía tosiendo.

**XXV. De cómo se fueron enterando todos (3).**

—¿Qué? —Volteó tan rápido que le sonaron los huesos del cuello—. ¡Phoebe!

La aludida soltó un largo suspiro resignado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —Chilló en una manera muy antinatural mientras señalaba, también innaturalmente, a las dos personas que estaban sentadas en uno de los escalones de la entrada—. ¿Q-qué?

—Me parece que son Helga y Stinky. —Señaló cansada y más que levemente irritada.

Gerald alternó la mirada de una hacia otros varias veces, abrió y cerró la boca y finalmente se aclaró la garganta para recobrar la compostura.

—¿Qué está pasando?, ¿están juntos o algo así?

—Sí, están juntos y no, no sé qué está pasando.

Gerald movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Si Phoebe no sabía, entonces no quedaba alternativa para otra cosa, mejor no meterse en el asunto.

**XXVI. De cómo se fueron enterando todos (4).**

Eugene pisó un gran agujero en el suelo y se dobló el tobillo por distraerse mirando donde no debía. Curly, que estaba a unos pocos metros, soltó una carcajada maliciosa que se detuvo abruptamente cuando miró, él también, el espectáculo.

—Vaya. —Comentó sin ninguna expresión en particular y se arregló las gafas de tal manera que el brillo del sol no dejaba que se le vieran los ojos.

La que sí expresó su sorpresa (y sus sentimientos en general) fue Sheena que, mientras se acercaba a auxiliar a Eugene), se distrajo a medio camino y alzó mucho las cejas antes de soltar un jadeo que cubrió con su mano. Eugene volvió a caer al suelo, _¡estoy bien!_, pero parecía demasiado sobrecogido para tomarse muy en serio las lesiones.

—¡No puede ser! —Soltó en un chillido la chica.

Iggy, que estaba sentado cómodamente en una de las bancas del patio, bajó sus gafas ligeramente y arqueó una ceja llena de incredulidad. No comentó nada más, claro, porque no era muy _cool_ eso de estarse sorprendiendo por todo.

—Esto es terriblemente, terriblemente, inesperado. —Opinó Peapod con una mano en la barbilla. Park, a su derecha, simplemente asintió.

Un gran suspiro, asmático, los distrajo brevemente a todos. Muy cerca del basurero, Brainy tenía una mano en el pecho y podría haber estado impactado, pero nadie lo conocía tan bien como para dar una clara referencia de sus emociones. Curly fue quien se decidió a hablarle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —Dijo con la voz monótona.

—Um… —aspiración asmática—, ¿algo?

—Lo que sea. —Contestó Curly, aburrido y pronto todos regresaron su atención a lo que habían estado observando desde un inicio.

Stinky le había dado a Helga un beso en la mejilla y no, no había muerto.

Todavía.

**XXVII. De cómo se fueron enterando todos (5).**

—Lila. —Saludó con una venia de la cabeza y pasó sin esperar respuesta.

—Buenos días, Helga. —Contestó con una sonrisa, levantando la vista de su libro, y tratando de no sentirse muy decepcionada cuando la rubia se fue a sentar en una de las últimas carpetas del salón.

—Buenos días, señorita Lila. —Saludó Stinky con una sonrisa mansa y Lila estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte.

Helga había dejado caer sus piernas sobre la carpeta y, aunque no los estaba mirando directamente, parecía bastante malhumorada. Stinky se puso nervioso inmediatamente y Lila arrugó el ceño. Iba a preguntar cuando el cuerpo de Stinky le bloqueó la visión, había pasado delante de ella muy rápido.

No era precisamente extraño, no, la palabra que Lila estaba buscando era otra, sí, una como… como… inusual. Eso. Inusual.

Era inusual que Stinky y Helga estuvieran sentados, uno en una carpeta junto a la otra, mirándose tangencialmente y sin decirse nada. La expresión de Helga, incluso, había cambiado. Todavía estaba irritada, pero había algo de… ¿resignación?, cada vez que Stinky suspiraba. Quien terminaba por completar el cuadro era el chico. Stinky tenía esta mirada, Lila la conocía, esta mirada llena de timidez y esperanza. Como si… como si Helga fuese fascinante. Lila soltó un jadeo cuando llegó a la única conclusión que era posible.

—¡Dios mío!

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Eso estaba, oh tan, mal.

**XXVIII. De cómo se fueron enterando todos (6).**

Martes. Biblioteca. 16:16 p.m.

Primer piso. Ocho mesas de estudios.

Helga y Arnold.

Arnold y Helga.

Helga no quería estar ahí. De ninguna manera. Prefería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, por favor. Que se pudiera adelantar el tiempo y ya no tuviera que estar sentada ahí, en el silencio solitario, y pensando en él y pensando y… en realidad le gustaría mucho dejar de pensar, gracias.

—¿Helga?

—Gracias.

—¿Qué?

Helga empezó a mover su pierna en un rictus nervioso, se acababa de escuchar. Maldijo por lo bajo e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, cuando no le salió, arrugó el ceño. Había pasado una semana, no tenía por qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? Ya se habrían enterado todos de cualquier manera, ¿verdad? Oh rayos, ahora su subconsciente sonaba tan debilucho. ¡Ponte lista, Pataki!

—Eh… gracias… gracias… oh, olvídalo, cabezón. No estaba escuchándote, ¿qué decías?

Arnold soltó un bufido.

—Sí, me di cuenta. —Tomó el papel en el que estaba escribiendo y se lo dio—. Estuve avanzando con la investigación y esta es una lista de lo que podemos hacer en una maqueta. Dime si alguna te parece bien, tendríamos que ir a comprar los materiales este fin de semana.

Nerd.

—Está bien. —Aceptó renuente y clavó la vista en la hoja, la estaba leyendo con gran dificultad.

Silencio.

Sonido de lápices sobre el papel.

Una tos.

—Creo que podríamos hacer la número dos.

—¿La dos?, sí, claro, ¿es la que más te gusta?

—Es la más fácil.

El sonido de las puertas dobles abriéndose.

Un pájaro aleteando cerca a una de las ventanas.

—¿Has terminado de leer todas?

—Es por eso que escogí la dos.

Pasos acercándose.

—Hola Helga. —Una sonrisa—. Oh, hola Arnold.

—Hola Stinky. —Saludó—. ¿Cómo estás?

Incómodo, no, para nada. Helga quiso reírse, largo y tendido, como una maniaca. Seguro eso le sacaba el nerviosismo de encima. Pero no había forma porque ahí la única que parecía estar sintiéndose rara era ella y de nada le servía mostrarse rara porque enrarecería todo aún más y peor. O algo así, a veces sus pensamientos la confundían.

—Hey Stinky. —Interrumpió la rubia—. Te dije que hoy no podía… que hoy tenía reunión para el proyecto de geografía.

A nadie le pasó desapercibido que Helga había usado su nombre.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Se sobó la nuca con la mano—. Sid y yo nos reunimos ayer. No, te estaba buscando porque dejaste tu libro en mi carpeta. Es el de geografía, je, pensé que lo necesitarías.

Stinky volvió a sonreír y dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Se apoyaba en un pie y en otro, vacilante, como si no supiera si irse o quedarse.

—Oh, rayos, pensé que lo había dejado en mi casillero. Gracias. —Helga ni siquiera intentó sonreírle, pero le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo distraída. Estaba revisando el libro—. ¿Querías algo más?

—No, nada más. —Se le veía un poco decepcionado—. Bueno, ya me voy. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Y parecía que todo iba a volver a lo mismo de siempre hasta que Helga volvió a hablar.

—¡Stinky, espera! —Llamó sin darse cuenta—. Has dejado las entradas en…

Mierda.

—¿Eh? —Stinky alzó la cabeza.

—¡No importa! —Exclamó nerviosa—. Anda, anda, no pasa nada.

—¿Las entradas? —Stinky alzó una ceja—. Oh, las del cine, sí, al final logré cambiar la función. Perdón, seguro las puse ahí sin darme cuenta. Tengo práctica, pero pasaré por tu casa a las siete y media, ¿está bien?

—Sí. —Se sonrojó y le entregó los dos boletos—. Ahora vete, tengo que estudiar.

—Está bien. —Los recibió y se quedó mirándola por un momento. Helga arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Largo y torpe como era, fue una verdadera sorpresa que sus movimientos hubiesen sido tan fluidos y bien calculados. Se agachó y Helga más o menos adivinó que iba a besarla. Ya la había besado en la mejilla y en la frente, ambas veces causándole una taquicardia monumental, así que estaba preparada para deslizarse y huir. Luego lo golpearía, claro, porque nadie besaba a Helga G. Pataki sin su consentimiento. Pero parecía que Stinky se había preparado mejor que ella. Tomó una de sus manos y logró distraer su atención en un segundo crucial que lo cambió todo. La besó. Labios contra labios. Fue incómodo, pero no de la manera en la que lo había esperado. Fue gentil, suave, apenas una caricia tímida y duró muy poco. No alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que Stinky se hubiese alejado.

—Lo siento. —Dijo de pronto con una sonrisa bobalicona que se había vuelto muy familiar. Helga lo miró, impactada.

Tenía que darle más crédito. Sí, definitivamente, era la última vez que subestimaba a alguien. Antes de que alcanzara a balbucear una serie de reclamos sin sentido, y sin fuerza (la verdad), Stinky ya había desaparecido de su vista. Se había llevado los boletos. Helga no sabía dónde estaba, si acaso en algún universo paralelo, y no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar.

Escuchó una tos, le llevó varios segundos darse cuenta que venía de Arnold. ¡ARNOLD!, ¿Arnold había estado ahí todo el tiempo?

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Helga sinceramente no lo sabía.

* * *

A la siguiente.

* * *

Mecanografiadas

Fue así [KillaCAD (K)/ Ariel (A)]:

K: Entonces, a ver, que Stinky bese a Helga en la frente... eso es dulce, ¿no?

A: *picando un pedazo de pollo frito* ¿QUÉ?, ¡NO!, ¿QUÉ?

K: *suspiro* Sí, tienes razón. Es muy dramático.

A: *masticando y hablando al mismo tiempo* FÍ, afemás este fic es de Afnorld. (Sí, además este fic es de Arnold).

K: Sí... igual ya se me ocurrió algo mejor.

A: *a punto de meterse otro pedazo de pollo a la boca* A eso vamos, niña, que has dicho dos capítulos y con este queda uno nada más. Por cierto, no tengo ni la mejor idea de lo que estás haciendo con- *se come el pedazo de pollo* con Rhofna (Rhonda).

K: Mejor es que se besen directamente.

A: *ahogándose por tratar de hablar y pasar la comida al mismo tiempo*

Y KILLACAD es una abusiva porque a pesar de que me estaba muriendo se largó a reír. De mí, su mecanógrafa (o sea, yo también me río cuando se golpea un poco por tratar de hacerlo todo rápido y sola, pero vamos, ¿quién no?, sus desgracias son producto de su terquedad. Lo mío fue completamente inocente). EN FIN. Les prometo que traté de alargar el capítulo, pero Killa insistió que dejar el suspenso es "cool". Whatever. Mis impresiones siguen siendo las mismas que el capítulo anterior: WTF?! Además, llámenme paranoica, pero Helga como que está disfrutando un poco DEMASIADO su falsa relación Stinky, ¿no? O SEA, ¿y Arnold?, y no lo digo en un intento desesperado de defender el Arnold/Helga porque el Stinky/Helga me haya gustado... un poquito. Mejor no analizo más.

Eh... no, no soy empalagosa como Killa, así que estoy bien si sólo leen y más que bien si me lo agradecen. No hace falta, pero lo aprecio mucho (en palabras de mi colega). A la que sí le encanta eso del amor correspondido es a Killa, así que por favor no se olviden de dejarle review que luego me anda pidiendo amor a mí y ya sabemos que esas cosas no me gustan. Así que si me quieren agradecer, mejor la aman a ella y me dan paz mental. Killa me está mirando feo (ja, lo puse).

Las Killa-quotes: "Retoñitos, ¿cómo andan?, les aconsejo que no le hagan mucho caso a Ariel porque le gusta mucho exagerar. Es su onda, estudió teatro. Bueno, iba a dar más pistas de lo que sucedería aquí pero creo que es mejor buscar un poco de impacto. Me sentiré feliz si lo logré. No soy una abusiva... me gusta fastidiar a Ariel, ¿pero quién no?, denle amor porque eso la incomoda y yo me divierto y me entretengo un poco que ando sin poder moverme sola. Parezco una lapa, me odio. Quiero mi pierna y mi mano. ¿Háganlo por mi, sí? Entonces, espero que les haya gustado. Contestando las dudas, pues, sí, ya se acaba la escuela y todo eso, pero Helga se quiere/quiso/querrá (?) confesar porque no quiere que Arnold y Lila estén juntos. En resumen: se está comiendo la cabeza. Luego, YO NO QUERÍA utilizar una canción de Enrique Iglesias (en serio que no, me da urticaria pensar que cuasi escribí una escena romántica con él como soundtrack), pero la condenada de Ariel tenía que poner la radio y luego ponerse a cantar y... bueno. Lo sé, lo sé, ya pueden decir por ahí que utilicé a Enrique Iglesias... Y sobre Stinky... ¿por qué Stinky?, bueno, precisamente por la última frase que dijo en el capítulo anterior. Recuerden que yo cito mucho a la serie y me pareció lindísimo que a Stinky le gustara Helga 'en su estilo'. Por cierto, amé sus comentarios, sus consejos y... eh, ¿chicos, me están diciendo Eugene?, oh bueno, si es para que mis retoños se rían :3 **Además**, Ariel insistió y adivinen qué... estamos avanzando el fanfic Alan/Helga. Les digo desde ya que tengo muchas dudas y que probablemente lo someta a juicio público porque no me decido por un final. Pero estará, estará. Listo, tengo más que decir pero Ariel se niega a seguir escribiendo (¿quién le hace bullying a quién?), sólo para disculparme nuevamente por no contestar sus maravillosos reviews. Los he leído todos. Muchísimas gracias. Apenas me recupere se los agradeceré uno a uno. Perdonen también que no les pueda mandar reviews, trataré de hacerlo, aunque sean cortitos. LOS AMO A TODOS SUPERCALINFRANGILISTICAMENTE. Es decir, ¿qué más amor que el amor en una palabra rara? para que vean que soy romántica :3"

Bueno ya. Creo que censuraré a Killa para la siguiente... ¡Listo!, les prometo que iré a hacer pijamada este fin de semana para subir el capítulo pronto. Ya nos leemos, amigos del fanfiction.

¡Chaito!


	5. XXIX-XXXIV

**XXIX. De cómo Stinky Peterson es el enamorado de Helga Pataki.**

No sabía nada. Nada de nada. Era la primera vez en mucho, mucho, tiempo que no estaba pensando. No tenía monólogos existenciales ni planes siniestros, no tenía poemas de amor desesperado ni aclamaciones de odio profundo. No tenía nada. Nada, salvo el hormigueo delicado que se expandió de sus labios al resto de su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba.

—¿Qué? —Dijo por decir, sin entender.

Arnold alzó una ceja.

—Ah, sí… —soltó una risita nerviosa y luego arrugó el ceño, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando con su cuerpo? —Eso… ja. Eh, no sé si lo sabías. Nosotros… Stinky… eh, estamos saliendo.

Helga sabía, muy superficialmente, que nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía el menor sentido, eso no la sorprendía. Lo que la estaba preocupando, muy poco en realidad, era el hecho de que realmente no le importaba si lo que decía se podía entender o no. No, estaba entretenida en algo más, en aguantarse las ganas de soltar un suspiro para ser más precisa. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué quería suspirar, pero el deseo era fuerte.

—¿Están saliendo?

Si hubiese estado más atenta quizá se habría percatado de la entonación incrédula. No lo notó, claro. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

—Sí.

No, no había sido un beso odioso. Inesperado sí, pero no odioso. Nada de saliva y con una emoción extraña porque le había tomado de la mano. Sí, distinto, definitivamente. Los besos que conocía siempre eran rápidos, fuertes, casi demasiado y con ella iniciándolos. Imponiéndolos. Eran climáticos y alteraban la sangre y confundían y era como si un rayo le cayera en el espíritu. El beso de Stinky había sido un roce muy gentil, con una seguridad cariñosa que no alcanzaba a entender.

—Pensé que era sólo un rumor.

—Sí, como la mayoría. —En su mente sonó sarcástico, pero cuando lo dijo nada más parecía distraído—. No los culpo.

Stinky Peterson acababa de besarla, demonios. Cómo era posible. No tenía sentido. Era raro, pero Helga quería saber más. Siguiendo sus impulsos, dejó que su mano derecha subiera hasta su mejilla, acordándose de pronto de todos los besos. Dejó que sus dedos buscaran el lugar exacto y una repentina calidez le calentó el rostro.

—No sabía que te gustaba Stinky.

Ese zopenco idiota se había atrevido a besarla. Caradura. Dejó que sus dedos bajaran hasta la comisura de sus labios y una sonrisa irónica se instaló de pronto.

—Yo tampoco.

**XXX. De cómo _All by myself_ es la mejor canción del mundo. En serio. **

Prendió la radio por puro reflejo. Tenía la misma costumbre de cerrar la puerta de su habitación con el pie, tirar la mochila a los pies de su cama, encender la radio y echarse sobre su alfombra a escribir poesía.

_When I was young. _Comenzó Celine Dion y Helga dio un respingo. _I never needed anyone. _Su voz era tan convincente, tan confesional en los primeros susurros cantados. _And makin' love was just for fun._ Se encontró escuchándola con atención. _Those days are gone. _

Celine Dion tenía tanta razón. ¿Dónde estaban sus días de primaria?, ¿dónde estaba su tranquilidad?, ¿su paz mental?, ¿dónde estaba la negación?, ¿su juventud?

Bueno, quizá no. Todavía era joven. No, seguía sin necesitar a nadie, así que en realidad tampoco era tan grave. Y… eh, claro, podía saltearse la frase con doble sentido. Pero eso no quitaba de ninguna manera que esos días en los que creía que podía controlarlo todo, definitivamente, se habían ido.

Esos días se habían ido. Qué profundo.

_Living alone_

Sí, así se sentía todos los días de su vida. Nadie sería capaz de sentirse de otra manera. No con Miriam y Bob como padres.

_I think of all the friends I've known_

Muy conveniente sí, porque Phoebe no le contestaba el teléfono. ¡Oh, Phoebe, si supieras!

_But when I dial the telephone_

¡Exacto! Cuando marcaba el teléfono… ¿cuándo marcaba el teléfono qué?

_Nobody's home_

Oh bueno, bonita manera de redundar. Sí, sí. Muy atinado porque había intentado alcanzar a su mejor amiga unas quince veces, pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta.

Helga se encontró asintiendo y elevándose en la voz que le llenaba el corazón de emoción apasionada. Se encontró levantándose del piso y tirando los libros a un costado. Se encontró abriendo las ventanas de su habitación y subiéndose a su cama. Se encontró abrazando a su muñeca y adoptando una pose dramática de soledad experimental que se expandió en el coro más legendario de su adolescencia.

_All by myself__  
Don't want to be, all by myself anymore  
All by myself  
Don't want to live, all by myself anymore_

No quería, de verdad, estar sola nuevamente. Estar sola y emocionada y sin saber qué sentir. _Hard to be sure._ Continuaba y era eso lo que estaba buscando. ¡Era la incertidumbre lo que le estaba comiendo la cabeza! _Sometimes I feel so insecure_. Especialmente ahora, que no sabía cómo actuar o qué sentir o en quién pensar. _And love so distant and obscure_. Y nuevamente, ¡oh, el amor!, que siempre estaba poniéndola al borde del abismo. _Remains the cure_. Oh, Celine, qué grande era.

La anticipación del coro, en el pico más alto, la lleno de escalofríos.

_All by myself__  
Don't want to be, all by myself anymore_

Helga empezó a cantar sin darse cuenta.

_All by myself__  
Don't want to live, all by myself anymore_

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con fuerza.

—¡Niña, te estoy diciendo que bajes el volumen de…! —Bob cortó abruptamente su reclamo cuando la encontró con la mirada. Estaba parada en el alfeizar de su ventana, abrazando su muñeca mientras le cantaba a los autos que pasaban por la calle.

Helga parpadeó dos veces.

Bob parpadeó otras tres veces más.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar. —Dijo exasperado y se marchó.

Helga se encogió de hombros y siguió cantando.

_Don't want to be, all by myself anymore._

**XXXI. De cómo ocultar secretos públicos.**

Si Helga creía que Stinky era la última persona que iba a sorprenderla, estaba muy pero que muy (terrible y trágicamente) equivocada. Debió adivinarlo cuando Rhonda, de entre todas las personas, la llevó hasta un salón vacío para hablarle de algo "importante".

Triste, sí.

—¿Cómo es eso que estás saliendo con Stinky, Pataki? —Preguntó Rhonda con las manos en la cintura, estaba molesta.

—¿Perdón? —Respondió Helga indignada y se levantó de su carpeta sólo para recordarles a todos los mirones y a Rhonda, que todavía seguía siendo una de las chicas más altas de la escuela.

—Oh, no te hagas la tonta conmigo, Helga. —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?, dilo de una vez.

—Rhonda, querida, te invito a que despiertes a la aburrida realidad de tu vida. Puede doler, pero es mejor que lo vayas captando de una vez. No hay conspiraciones y los unicornios van dibujados en los libros. —El tono irónico terminó llenándose de irritación, pero la morena no se veía para nada intimidada. Lo cual era raro porque a esas alturas ya debería haberse ido.

—No juegues conmigo. Sé que no estás tramando nada bueno y déjame decirte que si algo sale mal la clase entera se pondrá del lado de Arnold… —Rodó los ojos—. Y de Stinky, claro. Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué te está ayudando.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué ridiculeces estás diciendo, Rhonda? —Soltó confundida.

Rhonda la estudió por un largo rato antes de alzar una ceja y responderle.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué cosa? —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Puedes dejar de decir tantas tonterías y llegar a un punto, princesita?

—Oh… —Rhonda se calló de pronto, se mordió el labio inferior y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas penetrantes. Helga se hartó más pronto que tarde y empezó a golpear el piso con su pie derecho—. Pero… no es posible, tienes que saberlo.

—Rhonda, si no me dices lo que se supone que debo saber en diez segundos, te prometo que te dejaré calva.

La aludida abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

—¿Y bien? —Escupió sin pizca de paciencia—. Diez… nueve… ocho…

—No te atreverías.

—Seis… cinco… cuatro…

—¡Está bien!, ¡está bien!, ¡te lo diré!

—Escúpelo antes de que decida no ser tan diplomática. —Apretó los puños para hacer su intención más clara.

—Sí, está bien. —Respondió petulante y se arregló el cabello en un movimiento muy tieso—. No es nada que no sepas… estoy preguntando por tu supuesta relación con Stinky, ¿por qué están saliendo cuando a ti te gusta Arnold?

¿QUÉ?

—¿QUÉ? —Si Helga hubiese estado tomando agua, se hubiese ahogado. Se estaba ahogando, en realidad.

Rhonda la miró con arrogancia y algo de cariño. Parecía que estaba mirando a un niño problemático haciendo berrinche porque no le habían dado su juguete.

—Acabo de decir que por qué razón estás con Stinky cuando a ti te-

—¡Cállate! —Su cara había pasado de la profunda palidez a un carmesí exótico—. ¿Q-qué estás diciendo?, a mi no me gusta Arnold. Tú misma lo has dicho, estoy saliendo con Stinky. Me gusta Stinky. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—¿Estamos un poco nerviosas, no?

—Estaremos un poco muertas si sigues insistiendo. —Amenazó, pero Rhonda no parecía afectada, quizá porque la voz se le había quebrado y el nerviosismo se notaba a leguas de distancia.

—Helga, _querida_, no pierdas más tiempo negándolo. —Dijo aburrida—. Es entretenido verte haciéndolo, sí, pero después de siete años de lo mismo llega a ser un poco pesado.

—¿Qué?

—¿No habrás pensando que estabas siendo, no sé, discreta? —Rhonda fingió sorpresa y sus ojos brillaban llenos de malicia—. Te puedo asegurar que no lo eres, en absoluto.

—¿Sí? —Respondió débilmente y le entró un dolor de cabeza fortísimo.

—No, en serio, no. —Aseveró mirándose las uñas.

—Si… si esto fuese cierto… ¿quién más lo sabría? —Dijo ansiosa.

Rhonda le lanzó una mirada que decía: ¿En serio?, ¿vas a seguir negándolo?, pero decidió contestar de todas maneras.

—¿Toda la escuela?

Helga sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Estoy bromeando, tranquila. —Aclaró sonriente y Helga se contuvo para no golpearla—. No toda la escuela, pero quizá toda nuestra clase.

—Oh dios…

—Eres tan dramática.

—Silencio, no quiero hablar contigo.

—¡Pero no me has contestado!

—Eh, quizá, no sé, te has planteado la posibilidad de que… ¡no es tu maldito problema!

Rhonda parpadeó y la miró confundida.

—No.

Helga alzó las manos al cielo.

—Mátenme, por favor.

**XXXII. De cómo no se arregla un malentendido.**

—Vaya.

Lo que le chocaba era que Phoebe no estuviese en el mismo estado de total estupefacción en el que, aún ahora, se encontraba. Tendría que condolerse de su pena y al menos fingir un poco del histerismo que la había llevado a hablar de sus problemas y sin metáforas.

—¿Cómo "vaya?, ¿qué quieres decir con "vaya"?, ¿por qué "vaya" y por qué no "Oh Dios mío santo el mundo se va a acabar, liberen a los animales" como debe ser? —Insistió alterada, las manos le sudaban.

—¿Acabas de citar a Curly?

—¿Qué? —Escupió—. Mi vida se está acabando y tú te fijas si he citado a Curly, ¿en serio?, ¡Phoebe, por favor!

—Sí, lo siento Helga, tienes razón. —Dijo preocupada—. Te aseguro que yo también estoy tan… —La miró de reojo—. También estoy sorprendida. No me había percatado que la capacidad de observación de nuestros compañeros era tan elevada.

—¡Eso es porque no lo es!

—Es cierto, quizá Rhonda sólo estaba exagerando. —Murmuró pensativa—. Quizá sólo empezaron a darse cuenta cuando dejaste de molestarlo.

—¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?

—¡No, claro que no! —Agregó inmediatamente—. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar cómo es que se enteraron.

—¡Eso no importa, Phoebe! —La agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?

La morena pareció confundida por un microsegundo, sus ojos se abrieron en absoluta sorpresa.

—No creerás… —Soltó en un suspiro alarmado.

—No quiero creer. —Tragó con dificultad—. Pero si es cierto, estoy metida hasta el fondo y no hay posibilidad de escape.

Helga la soltó suavemente y no hacía falta, pero Phoebe bien podría haber dicho: _Te lo dije._

**XXXIII. De cómo manejar la presión y no morir en el intento.**

—Helga…

—¡No puedo! —Se atropelló con sus palabras y tuvo que toser para aclararse la garganta—. ¡Definitivamente no puedo y no podré y no servirá de nada que nadie insista porque simplemente, no puedo!

Se fue tan rápido que creó una ráfaga de aire.

—Yo sólo quería devolverle el lápiz que se le ha caído. —Dijo Lila quedamente mientras el resto de la clase compartía su estupor.

—Se lo daré yo, señorita Lila, no se preocupe. —Soltó Stinky muy tranquilo y tomó el lápiz antes de retirarse, él muchísimo más calmado, por la misma puerta. Estaba sonriendo y les había crispado los nervios a todos.

Así había sido prácticamente toda la semana. Alguien hablaba y Helga saltaba en su lugar y negaba cualquier posibilidad de comunicación. Escapaba como nadie la había visto escapar nunca y Harold se hubiese burlado si Helga le hubiese dado el tiempo para hacerlo.

—Esto es demasiado extraño. —Opinó Eugene sin analizarlo demasiado y el resto le dio la razón.

**XXXIV. De cómo establecer los límites. Una guía por Arnold Shortman para niños obstinados.**

**1) Una llamada al orden.**

_¡riiin, riiin, riiin!_

Pausa.

_¡riiin, riiin, riiin!_

Clic.

—¿Aló?

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Helga?, soy un compañero de su clase y llamo porque tenemos que discutir un proyec-

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. —Interrumpió con fastidio—. No necesito que me cuentes todo, ¿está bien?, sólo dime quién eres.

—Arnold.

—Bien, sí, Alfred.

—Arn-

Se escuchó un bramido tan fuerte que tuvo que alejar el auricular para no quedarse sordo.

_¡Niña, te están llamando!, ¡ya te he dicho que le bajes el volumen a ese condenado aparato!_

Silencio.

_¡Olga!, ¡contéstame!_

Un gruñido.

—Arthur, espera un rato.

Arnold puso los ojos en blanco y se alegró de que esto fuese sólo una llamada telefónica.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

_¿Qué se supone qu-…? No, olvídalo, no quiero saber. Te están llamando por teléfono por una tarea o algo así. Contesta._

_¿Quién es?_

_No lo sé. Me voy a llevar este aparato, lo recuperarás cuando aprendas a utilizarlo._

_¡Es mi radio, Bob, y me la estás quitando precisamente porque sé utilizarla! Al menos di cosas coherentes, rayos._

_¡El teléfono, niña, y no me hables así!_

_¡Lo que sea!_

—¿Aló? —Sonaba bastante agresiva.

—Buenas tardes, Helga. —Le pareció que escuchaba un jadeo—. Soy Arnold.

Clic.

Oh sí, le había colgado. Arnold arrugó el ceño, una costumbre que había adquirido últimamente.

**2) Sin permisos para los tercos.**

Fue una corazonada la que lo guió hasta los laboratorios del tercer piso. Esos en los que no se hacían experimentos muy complicados y todavía estaban equipados con computadoras muy antiguas. Se le había ocurrido, cuando notó que Stinky estaba almorzando con Sid, que Helga probablemente no se presentaría en el comedor. Había puesto mucho empeño en ignorarlos a todos al mismo tiempo que se presentaba en todas las clases. Una hazaña, realmente, pero que no tenía razón de ser.

Supuso que Helga tendría hambre y que no querría ver a nadie. Los laboratorios parecían una conclusión razonable. Abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y se encontró con la silueta de la rubia. Estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana, y tenía un emparedado y una botella de agua sobre una carpeta.

—¿Helga?

La vio dar un respingo y tensarse de inmediato antes de voltear muy lentamente.

—¿Qué quieres, Arnoldo?

Más agresividad, no le sorprendía.

—Hablar contigo del proyecto. Ese día no logramos avanzar mucho.

—Podemos hablar el siguiente martes, déjame tranquila. —Tenía el ceño muy arrugado y parecía que estaba a punto de saltar en cualquier momento.

—Si lo aplazamos hasta el siguiente martes nos atrasaremos. Tenemos que comprar los materiales este fin de semana.

—Mira, cabeza de balón, sé que eres un nerd sin remedio y todo eso, pero ahora estoy almorzando y me gustaría hacerlo yo sola. ¿Qué te parece si te marchas y hablamos luego?

—¿Cuándo?

Helga soltó un gruñido y Arnold se acordó de la llamada telefónica.

—¡No lo sé, Archivaldo!, demonios, ¡después! —Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara—. Después de clases o lo que sea.

—Está bien, después de clase entonces.

—Sí, sí, ya vete.

Se marchó.

**3) Diferenciar la terquedad del enfado.**

Acorraló a Helga antes de una de sus huídas habituales justo después de que tocaran la campana. Como sospechó que la rubia iba a intentar escapar sin importarle un comino su promesa o no, decidió preparar sus cosas unos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre y la alcanzó en uno de los corredores que llevaban a la salida por el patio de atrás. Era el menos frecuentado a pesar de que el recorrido a la calle era el corto.

—¡Espera! —Llamó y su voz hizo eco.

Helga se detuvo y le sonrió en una mueca muy forzada.

—Sí, lo olvidé, ¿un poco paranoicos, no, Arnoldo?

—Estabas huyendo.

—Me estaba yendo, es distinto. —Le aclaró de malhumor—. Termine-

Un celular comenzó a sonar. Arnold estuvo a punto de revisar el suyo pero Helga sacó el aparato que sonaba de su mochila y le puso fin al misterio. Tenían, vaya casualidad, el mismo timbre.

—¿Aló? —Dijo exasperada—. ¿Qué quieres, Olga? —Una pausa breve—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que estás en la ciudad?, ¡tú estás en Nueva York! —Una nueva pausa, esta vez más larga—¿Qué?, ¡no!, ¿yo por qué tengo que ir?, ¡no iré! —Silencio—. ¡Escúchame, Olga, yo…!

Clic.

—No puedo creer que me haya cortado. —Protestó furiosa.

Arnold sonrió, irónico.

—¿Qué pasó? —Se atrevió a preguntar luego de un largo rato de silencio.

—Pasó que no tengo tiempo para quedarme, tengo que ir a una estúpida reunión familiar por un motivo que ni siquiera conozco y que estoy segura ni siquiera me interesa. —Explicó cortante—. No puedo ayudarte.

—Hoy.

—¿Qué?

—No puedes ayudarme hoy. —Aclaró—. Soluciona lo que tengas que solucionar con tu hermana, Helga, pero nos tendremos que reunir mañana.

—¿No estás escuchando, melenudo? —Preguntó irritada—. ¡Es Olga en el pueblo!, esconde a tu cerdo porque se armó la feria. No tendré tiempo d-

—Estoy seguro que encontrarás tiempo. —Interrumpió muy seguro y pasó por alto las miradas venenosas que Helga le estaba lanzando—. Mañana nos quedaremos dos horas después de clase.

—Tengo práctica y ensayo con el club de teatro.

—Tú no haces teatro.

—Por supuesto que no, ¡no soy Eugene!, es parte de mi nota de literatura. Saldré a las seis, tú decide si mañana puedes o no.

—Sí puedo.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Helga se fue azotando la puerta.

**4) No usar el castigo físico.**

Arnold pidió permiso para presenciar los ensayos y como era muy simpático se lo otorgaron enseguida. Helga expresó muy vivamente su desacuerdo y no dudó en lanzarle indirectas y malas miradas cada vez que lo tenía en la mira. A Arnold eso no le importó, se sentó en una de las butacas del auditorio y mientras todos practicaban, él aprovechó para terminar sus ejercicios de álgebra.

Los ensayos terminaron a las cinco con cincuenta minutos y todos los participantes se retiraron a los camerinos para terminar de arreglarse antes de partir. Arnold observó con curiosidad los cortinajes y preguntó al instructor si no había alguna salida secreta detrás. Para su tranquilidad, no había ninguna, así que se dedicó a esperar con paciencia y tratando de mantener el buen humor.

A las seis con cuarenta y dos minutos y luego de que todos los demás alumnos se hubieran retirado, a Arnold se le había acabado el buen humor. No la paciencia, no, especialmente cuando el profesor se hartó y fue a apurar a Helga para poder cerrar el lugar. Era evidente que quería irse a casa.

Helga se apareció en uno de los extremos ya muy bien cambiada y con la peor cara de funeral que había puesto en su vida. Era bastante notable. Arnold se permitió avanzar hasta la salida y la esperó, pues la rubia venía arrastrando los pies, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Arnoldo, espero que no creas que vamos a avanzar nada. —Fue lo primero que le dijo cuando ignorarlo ya no era posible—. Estoy cansada, tengo hambre y las luchas comienzan a las siete y media. Te dije que hoy era una mala idea.

—Podemos comer mientras avanzamos y si lo hacemos rápido estarás lista para descansar mientras ves las luchas. —Dijo medio en serio, medio sarcástico.

—¡No!, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero pensar en la maqueta ni en lo que sea que quieras que hagamos!, ¡escoge un puto proyecto y mándame la lista de los materiales, los compraré yo!, ¡estoy harta de ver tu cabezota, me irritas! No tengo ganas de aguantarte, será mejor que cada quien haga el proyecto por separado, mañana iré y le diré al profesor que simplemente no pode-

Arnold había tenido suficiente.

—¡No! —Exclamó furioso—. Basta, Helga. ¡Por una vez en tu vida vas a tener que aprender a ser considerada y a pensar en el resto antes que en ti misma!

—Cállate.

—¡No!, este es un proyecto que tenemos que terminar los dos. Además, por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú la que me preguntó si podía hacerlo contigo. Ya que descartamos que definitivamente no quería, al menos confiaba en que ibas a ser capaz de un mínimo de responsabilidad.

La tomó de la muñeca para llamar su atención cuando se dio cuenta que Helga había volteado el rostro. Funcionó inmediatamente, Helga lo miró a los ojos y su expresión exasperada se intensificó. Arnold apretó su agarre sin darse cuenta.

—Y por eso, te estoy liberando, ¿o tu cerebro de pez en tan pequeño que no lo entiende?, ¡no tienes que hacer el trabajo conmigo!

—Tú lo pediste, Pataki, ahora vas a terminarlo. No vengas a soltar excusas patéticas.

—¡Patético es tu…! —Se cortó a medio camino y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¡Mierda, Arnold, suéltame!, ¡me estás haciendo daño!

La soltó inmediatamente, sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta.

—Lo siento.

**5) Dar para recibir.**

—Mira Helga, lo siento, ¿está bien? —Dijo rendido—. No creas que disfruto estar siguiéndote a todas partes. Simplemente quiero que avancemos.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

—Supongo.

—No te volveré a molestar si prometes cumplir con un horario y aceptar que algunas veces tendremos que ampliar las reuniones.

—Ya habíamos quedado en reunirnos los martes.

—Sí, pero como te dije, necesitamos comprar los materiales.

—¿Por qué no sólo dividimos el trabajo?

—Porque es un trabajo en grupo. —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando? Porque sé que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, zopenco? —Preguntó irritada—. Créeme que no lo estoy pasando bien para nada.

—Porque no tenías ningún problema al principio y ahora parece que me odiaras. —Arnold rodó los ojos—. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Es porque te odio. —Insistió, pero la expresión descreída que le lanzó el otro la hizo aceptar a regañadientes que—, bueno, quizá no te odio. Y quizá sí tengo un problema, pero no tengo ganas de contártelo.

—No he dicho que lo hagas. —Aclaró con una sonrisa arrogante que Helga resintió—. Lo que quiero decir es que dejes de estar tan histérica por todo y comiences a colaborar.

—Está bien. —Murmuró.

—¿De verdad?, ¿puedo estar seguro que no sólo lo estás diciendo por decir y que de hecho no tendré que perseguirte por toda la condenada escuela?

—¿Condenada? —Alzó una ceja y sonrió en una mueca—. ¿Ampliando tu vocabulario, Arnoldo? Y sí, deja de presionarme, si he dicho que lo haré es porque lo haré.

—Bien.

—¡Bien!

Una pausa. Cada uno estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas antes de marcharse.

—Entonces… —Comenzó Arnold—. ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana, a las cuatro, si no tienes nada más qué hacer.

—Está bien, nos encontramos en la biblioteca.

—Lo que sea.

Se miraron un poco, incómodos. Helga comenzó a aclararse la garganta, pero Arnold se le adelantó. De nuevo.

—Estaba mintiendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?, ¡tú no mientes!, ¡eres Arnold!

—Sí quiero qué me cuentes que es lo que te está torturando.

A Helga le comenzaron a sudar las palmas de las manos.

* * *

A la siguiente

* * *

Mecanografiadas

Bien, ahora pueden decir que soy genial. Logramos que Killa alargara un poco más el asunto, pero la condenada se creó un nuevo conflicto del que no tengo la menor idea. Oh Killa, why are you like this? D: En fin... como recompensa le pedí que me dictara más y miren que creo este es más largo que los anteriores. Además creo que Killa jamás había escrito tantos diálogos en su vida... o sea, era muy chistoso escucharla dictarme todo, parecía desquiciada hablando consigo misma (XD). Ahora... ¿alguien sabe por qué rayos Stinky sigue con Helga?, esto le hace daño a mi cerebro. ADEMÁS, Arnold está raro y SÉ que él SABE, pero todavía no sé POR QUÉ y, mejor dicho, POR QUÉ COÑO NO HACE NADA. AG. No entiendo nada, me rindo, quiero ver el jodido final. Así que ahora por favor no se olviden de mandar reviews, mientras más mejor, porque así meto más presión y puedo actualizar más rápido D:

Killa-quotes: "Retoños, los escuché (leí) a todos y decidí alargar la trama, pero alargar por alargar no es algo muy bonito así que me imaginé que querrían más suspenso. Ja. Espero que les esté gustando, este capítulo es muy bobo, pero sí se está avanzando así que creo que podrán disfrutarlo. Les agradezco nuevamente todos los reviews que siguen mandando a pesar de que no he podido darles una respuesta apropiada. Gracias también a los nuevos lectores por darle una oportunidad a mis trabajos. A ver... no sufran mucho por Stinky, no tengo corazón para dejarlo mal parado. Si les gusta me alegro muchísimo porque la idea es que sufran para decidir jajajaja. No, ya, en serio. Tengan paciencia que verán cómo se soluciona todo. ABRAZOS MUCHOS Y LLENOS DE MI AMOR. Les prometo que pronto podré escribirles yo directamente. Tuve una cita con el médico hace unos días y me dijo que lo tomara con calma. Mi muñeca está bien, pero por andar de ansiosa estoy retrasando la cosa con mi tobillo... ¡Oh sí!, así que estoy escuchando música zen... y muriéndome de aburrimiento. Sus reviews me alegran el día como no tiene idea. Y bueno... ¡besos y abrazos con cursilería!"

Y ESO que lo censuré. Dios. Bueno queridos amigos del fanfiction, espero que nos veamos más pronto todavía (apúrense con sus comentarios D:) y por favor si tienen las respuestas a mis dudas, me las hacen llegar.

¡Chaito!


	6. XXXV-XL

**XXXV. De cómo enamorarse de Stinky Peterson.**

Decirle la verdad a Stinky había resultado ser una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que se había imaginado en un comienzo. No era sólo por la (¡irritante!) costumbre del larguirucho de parlotear sin medida y mirándola como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese súper intenso. Que no lo era, claro. Era porque, y esto la sorprendía, había descubierto una cierta debilidad que la atacaba en lo más profundo de la culpa. Un tipo de debilidad extraña que jamás había experimentado y que la entretenía profundamente, la verdad. Quizá porque tenía una cierta inclinación cruel que jamás había tratado de reprimir.

Era fácil. Stinky hablaba y hablaba y no sabía cuándo parar, la miraba de reojo y sonreía y hablaba y jamás sería sutil con ese tamaño, pero presenciar sus intentos era divertido. No lo escuchaba, lo miraba nada más. Le miraba los ojos pequeños, las cejas casi inexistentes, la sonrisa bobalicona, las orejas raras y la nariz enorme. Le miraba el rostro en conjunto y no, no encontraba nada que dijese que Stinky era guapo, pero tenía tiempo para mirarlo. No estaba apresurada por una sensación arrebatadora, ni por la urgencia de una confesión, ni completamente aterrada por si la descubrían. Mirar a Stinky se hacía con paciencia, con buen humor y sin esperar encontrar nada. Quizá por eso aceptar que lo encontraba simpático, cursi hasta el hartazgo, pero simpático, había sido una transición sencilla.

Simpático. Stinky era un bobo muy simple, sencillo y bastante honesto. Siempre había encontrado esa cualidad muy atractiva. Era muy entretenido verlo hacer cosas que ni ella misma sería capaz de elaborar con tanta tranquilidad. Era ver, como ver, el amor tras un cristal encantador, sin trampas, sin escenarios, amor simplemente y una sonrisa que desvanecía el pasado y el futuro.

Y había descubierto algo.

—A mi _pá _realmente no le gustan las películas de terror. —Explicaba lentamente, sólo con su voz. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en la mesa y su mirada se perdía en el recuerdo que estaba tratando de explicar—. Así que realmente fue una sorpresa que me llamara anoche para que le hiciera palomitas de…

Casualmente, bajando la mirada y emocionada por su propia osadía, dejó caer su mano sobre la de Stinky.

Silencio.

La mano se Stinky era grande. No había fuegos artificiales ni conexiones eléctricas. Su piel era áspera y sus dedos eran largos. La comparó con su propia mano y le pasó algo que no le pasaba muy a menudo. Se sintió femenina. Su mano era pequeña y delgada, apenas si podía cubrir la otra, masculina y pasiva. Le causó gracia, su mano pequeña era suficientemente poderosa para cubrir otra muchísimo más grande. Más grande, pesada y torpe. Se le calentó el pecho y lo miró, por fin.

Stinky todavía la miraba sorprendido. Ni siquiera estaba intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que siempre camuflaba en su expresión boba. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y no parecía dispuesto a moverse. O a reaccionar. Era por ella, comprendió de a pocos, era porque lo estaba tocando y seguramente era extraño y seguramente era mucho más de lo que normalmente le daba. Seguramente, Helga también se sorprendió, era porque estaba enamorado. Apretó ligeramente y sin querer, sobrecogida por su descubrimiento. Stinky parpadeó y su expresión ya no era la misma. Era un cambio suave, apenas perceptible, que se llenaba de ilusión y se quedaba quieto, aceptándola.

Casi nadie la aceptaba con tanta facilidad. Casi nadie se concentraba en su toque hasta callarse. Casi nadie la miraba tan lleno de calidez emocionada.

Por un segundo, en un intervalo apenas, Helga dejó de sentir culpa.

**XXXVI. De cómo contestar la pregunta de Arnold.**

—Imagina que en toda tu vida, sólo has tenido un árbol. —Explicó—. Es tu árbol favorito, claro. Lo conociste desde que eras pequeño e inútil y es el único que nunca te ha abandonado. Tienes un árbol para los días de verano, para el invierno, para la primavera y el otoño y no importa nada porque siempre lo tendrás. Es un árbol magnífico.

—¿Estás hablando del viejo Pete?

—Sí, Arnold. —Contestó exasperada—. Estoy hablando del viejo, gran y extraordinario Pete.

Arnold arrugó el ceño.

—¿Estás segura?

—Es una cochina metáfora, chico listo, que no me has dejado terminar. —Sonrió en una mueca—. Pero si es más fácil para tu cerebro, entonces está bien. Es el jodido viejo Pete.

—Bien.

—Lo que sea. —Rodó los ojos—. Entonces estás bien porque tienes tu árbol. Es como…, es tranquilo y gentil y le puedes hablar y nunca te va a contestar pero sabes o quieres creer que de alguna forma funciona. Eh, la comunicación, digamos.

—¿Sí?

—¡Sí! —Dijo determinada—. Pero entonces… eh, entonces encuentras un perro.

—¿Un perro?

—¡Un perro! —Tose—. Un perro, como un cachorro. Te sigue a todas partes, es un inútil y siempre tiene expresión idiota cuando lo dejas todo un día y regresas a tu casa. Ya sabes, como si todo su mundo fueras tú y no pudiese vivir sin ti.

—Bueno, es un cachorro… evidentemente no puede vivir sin ti.

—¡Es una metáfora!, Arnoldo, concéntrate.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Lo siento.

—Y bien… el cachorro te necesita, te obedece, responde cuando le hablas. Ladra mucho, sí, no lo entiendes, pero es más fácil decir si tiene hambre o no. Es más fácil saber si cuando lo acaricias de una u otra manera le gusta. Sabes que le gustas.

—Es tu cachorro.

—¡No es mío! —Se sonrojó.

—Dijiste que era una metáfora…

—¡Eso no importa! —Exclamó desesperada—. ¡El caso es que el cachorro te quita tiempo para pensar en el árbol! Es inevitable. Pasa sin darte cuenta. Un día quieres que el árbol te conteste o te diga si le gusta cuando le hablas y al otro estás paseando con tu cachorro… ¡con el cachorro! Sí, eso, y… el cachorro se mea en el árbol.

—Qué sutil.

—Es para que lo entiendas.

—No estoy entendiendo nada.

Helga lanzó un chillido frustrado.

—¿Sabes qué, Arnold?

—¿Qué?

—Eres un tarado.

Se marchó furiosa.

**XXXVII. De cómo tomar decisiones importantes en la vida.**

—Helga… no puedes… no es correcto.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué mejor manera? —Dijo en voz alta—. No tengo otra opción. Además, esta es una decisión absoluta. Necesito un método que sea absoluto y que no me deje pensando en otra cosa.

—Eso no es posible.

—Lo es. Me he preparado mentalmente a aceptar la decisión. Una vez tomada no pensaré en nada más que vivir el presente.

—Helga, aún así, ¿no deberías tratar de tomar tú la decisión?

—Yo estoy escogiendo la manera, esa es una forma de tomar decisiones.

—Igual creo que es una mala idea.

—He estado teniendo malas ideas desde el pre-escolar, Phoebe, ¿por qué no sólo tener una más y arreglar el desastre?

—Porque cuando decidas arreglarlo de verdad, quizá sea demasiado tarde.

Helga la miró un largo rato antes de lanzar la moneda.

**XXXVIII. De cómo vivir después del amor.**

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Helga.

—¿De qué?

Miró a su alrededor.

—De… eh… un asunto privado, si es posible.

Helga suspiró.

—Está bien, sígueme a mi oficina.

Lila la miró dudosa, no sabía que Helga tenía una oficina.

—¿A dónde?

La rubia ya se había levantado y caminaba dando largos pasos. La siguió de inmediato y trato de no ver a nadie mientras avanzaba. Llegaron rápidamente a los salones del club de teatro del tercer piso y Helga se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie antes de cerrar la puerta y cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo, impaciente.

—Eh, sí. —Dio un respingo—. Quería hablarte de Arnold.

—No, por favor, no. —Respondió en un susurró rápido y cerró los ojos, mortificada. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba amenazante—. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de Arnold conmigo?

—Porque estás enamorada de él. —Lila sonrió.

—Estaba, en pasado. —Respondió tranquila—. Ahora estoy saliendo con Stinky.

—Helga, tú no amas a Stinky. —Dijo con firmeza y, quizá en otra persona, arrogancia.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué insistes en salir con él cuando estabas tan cerca de…? —Se calló cuando Helga le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

—¿Tan cerca de qué, exactamente? —Preguntó con la voz extraña, como si estuviese reprimiendo un grito—. ¿De confesarle a alguien que no me quiere, que lo amo?, ¿tan cerca de un final feliz?, ¿tan cerca que seguramente me hubiese correspondido?

Lila la miró, nerviosa.

—Tú no sabes nada, ¿está bien? —Se acercó dos pasos—. Yo se lo dije hace tiempo y la respuesta fue bastante clara. Trata de adivinarla. Sí, estoy enamorada de Arnold, pero eso no significa nada. Quizá te has acostumbrado a la idea, pero no es natural que yo lo quiera cuando él ni siquiera se fija en mí. ¡Estoy cansada!

Se veía cansada, triste, como si le costara mucho trabajo hablar. Lila no sabía cómo contestarle.

—¡Lo odio! —Dijo con saña—. Me ignora constantemente y yo sólo tengo que aguantarlo. Quizá ya no quiera aguantarlo más. Tú no lo entiendes, Lila. Todo el mundo te quiere. Dime, ¿quién me quiere a mí?

De pronto, Lila se dio cuenta que nunca había estado sola.

—Yo puedo querer a alguien más. —Dijo desafiante—. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo cambiar mis sentimientos y ser feliz. Nunca antes me había permitido la posibilidad de enamorarme de alguien que no fuese Arnold.

Fue entonces que Lila lo entendió. Se acercó los pasos que faltaban y en un movimiento fluido, encerró a Helga en un abrazo muy fuerte, lleno de todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras. Muy lentamente, Helga le correspondió.

**XXXIX. De cómo Stinky conversa con Lila.**

Stinky estaba esperando a que Helga terminara su reunión en la biblioteca para poder acompañarla a su casa. Helga había dicho que no era necesario y Stinky le había dado la razón, así que se estaba quedando sólo para sorprenderla. Cuando Helga se sorprendía, su expresión ganaba gentileza. Era agradable.

Sintió que le tocaban el hombro con golpecitos muy suaves y delicados. Como estaba sentado en una de las gradas de la escalera principal, pensó que tal vez estaba bloqueando el paso, por lo que simplemente movió su mochila y se perdió nuevamente en sus elucubraciones.

Nuevamente, esta vez con más insistencia, sintió los golpecitos distractores. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la expresión sonriente de Lila Sawyer.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Lila.

—Buenas tardes, Stinky.

Lila bajó las escaleras y aunque no se sentó, se aseguró de dedicarle una expresión amable que le indicaba que se encontraba cómoda de pie. Stinky siempre encontraba mucha naturalidad en sus acciones, como si Lila se esforzara en hacer más fácil la vida de los demás.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Sí, me preguntaba si sabrías dónde está Helga.

—Está con Arnold, en la biblioteca.

—Ya veo. ¿Están ocupados?

—Sí, Helga dice harán un proyecto y que ni siquiera han comenzando a armar la maqueta. —Se rascó la nuca—. No entiendo muy bien qué es lo tienen que hacer, pero Helga no quiere que la interrumpa.

—Oh, bueno, seguramente encontrarán la manera de presentarlo a tiempo. —Comentó confiada—. Sólo quería ver a Helga para devolver el libro que dejó en el laboratorio de química.

—Helga siempre deja sus cosas por ahí. —Comentó Stinky con una sonrisa y su mirada se perdió en algún lugar. Lila lo miró con curiosidad y tosió para llamar su atención.

—¿Podría pedirte que se lo entregaras?

—¡Sí, claro! —Asintió—. De cualquier forma, me quedaré aquí esperándola.

—Oh… bueno, eso es muy considerado de tu parte, Stinky. —Comentó distraída mientras sacaba el libro de su mochila y se lo entregaba.

—Helga se pone de buen humor cuando la espero y cargo sus libros. —Explicó—. Normalmente no me habla demasiado, pero cuando está de buen humor me cuenta cosas que no conozco. Una vez, incluso, me compró un helado de limón y fuimos al parque.

Lila lo miró, todavía amable, pero muy apenada.

—¿Te diviertes mucho?

—Me gusta cuando Helga conversa.

Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía que un chico ponía una barrera tan poderosa para separarla. Lila se despidió con una sonrisa y con la curiosidad creciendo en su interior.

**XL. De cómo Arnold y Helga conversan.**

—Helga, tengo que confesarte algo.

Era bastante frustrante que Arnold Shortman, benefactor público, fuese capaz de asustarte. Más aún, cuando se suponía que eras el terror encarnado.

—¿Qué? —Susurró—. ¿Confesar?, estamos estudiando.

—Sí, pero tengo que decirte la verdad.

—No, no tienes. Puedo vivir felizmente ignorante. —Aseveró apurada—. No quiero saber nada, Arnoldo. Francamente, sólo quiero terminar con esta parte del trabajo para poder irme a mi casa a dormir. Lo que sea que quieras decirme no me interesa.

—Necesito decírtelo de todas maneras, Helga. —Arrugó el ceño—. Sospecho que te interesará cuando lo escuches.

—Yo creo que no.

—Yo sé que sí.

—Es porque eres un cabezón sin nada de tacto. Créeme, no quiero saber.

—No puedo simplemente no decírtelo.

—Sí, sí puedes. Ahora deja de ser tan llorón, trabaja y no me hables.

Helga se dejó engañar por el silencio, se convenció que había ganado y no se dio cuenta que en realidad era una pausa que servía para asumir las verdades. Arnold asumía su verdad mientras la miraba fijamente y decidía si seguir pidiéndole permiso o no. La conclusión fue bastante inesperada.

—Te escuché.

—¿Perdón?

—Cuando conversabas, escuché sin querer.

Helga se puso pálida.

—E-escuchaste que conversaba… ¿con quién?

De su respuesta dependía todo su futuro.

* * *

A la siguiente

* * *

Mecanografiadas

Estoy en época de exámenes amigos D:

Hoy no habrá mucha cháchara porque el tiempo es oro y yo necesito polvos mágicos (?). En fin. Resumiré las Killa-quotes de hoy diciendo que les agradece mucho por los reviews y que tiene y tendrá en cuenta todas sus sugerencias. Espera poder seguir leyéndolos y que la recuperación está yendo mejor que antes.

Nos seguimos leyendo pronto, no olviden presionar a Killa :'D aunque esta vez no prometo apurarme porque necesito tiempo.

¡Chaito!

P.S. Para los que quieran saber, el fanfic Alan/Helga se llama 'Amor en cuatro tiempos' y está horrible D': Me ha dictado la primera parte y les aseguro que es la cosa más dolorosa emocionalmente que he tenido que mecanografiar/leer D': Killa es mala con "M" de MALDITA SEA MIS SENTIMIENTOS.

D':


	7. L-LV

**L. De las propiedades del ladrillo.**

No había sido al propósito. Unas veces olvidabas tu libro en clase y otras te acordabas que Helga Pataki no te había tirado bolitas de papel en todo el día. Fue un proceso. Recordar el libro y recordar que tu abusiva personal se había olvidado de ti.

El problema con las nuevas carpetas era que podías poner todas tus cosas en el compartimento que tenían al nivel de las manos. Podías meter de todo. Libros, cartucheras, hojas y hasta el compás que se había hecho popular en trigonometría. Cada dos o tres días, se olvidaba una u otra cosa y siempre le tocaba regresar corriendo al aula vacía y esperar encontrar lo que tocaba. Un día regresó por su libro de matemática y recordó que ese día había sido muy normal. Casi demasiado normal. Se tocó la cabeza por inercia y se maravilló cuando pasó sus dedos por las hebras de cabello y no encontró nada. Intentó sacudirse los hombros y se quitó la chamarra para verificar que no hubiera nada siniestro que no hubiese notado, pero nuevamente se tuvo que decepcionar. Nada de nada. Ni torturas, ni papeles, ni bromas pesadas. Algo bueno que se sentía muy mal. Se asustó cuando pensó que quizá se había acostumbrado a la tortura. Nunca era bueno acostumbrarse a esas cosas.

Tomó su libro y se fue.

Las cosas se pusieron peor. Olvidaba las cosas con más frecuencia. Incómodo en ese limbo en el que no sabía si el cambio era temporal o permanente. No sabía, incluso, si le parecía bien o mal. No sabía si conversar y volver a lo normal y, lo más importante, no sabía si debía preocuparle tanto toda la situación. Supuso que no. Si Helga había decidido madurar y dejarlo en paz, sería de locos pedir por lo contrarío. Decidió asumirlo como un cambio permanente y había pensado tanto en el cambio que cuando saludó Helga al día siguiente y ella lo ignoró, se ofendió sinceramente.

Algo comenzó a asentarse. Algo que parecía más lógico que el cambio radical. Era progresiva y muy Helga. No lo torturaría más, al parecer, pero tampoco reconocería su existencia. Bueno, era mejor eso a nada. Nuevamente se guardó sus comentarios y luego de una breve suposición, decidió dejar el asunto a un lado. Tampoco le interesaba tanto.

Tomó su compás y se fue.

Pasó algo raro. Algo que se sentía familiar y extraño y se resignó a sentirse confundido porque la verdad era que Helga siempre lo hacía sentir así. La mayoría del tiempo. Así que se limpió una bola de papel que se había atorado en el cuello de su camisa y cerró los ojos para contar hasta diez. No era tan malo. Simplemente tendría que volver a acostumbrarse y esperar al fin de la secundaria. Esperó. El primer, segundo, tercer periodo. Llegó el almuerzo y los periodos después de este. Llegó la salida y sonó la campana y había sido una sola bolita de papel en su camisa. Qué raro. Arnold sinceramente no lo entendía.

Tomó su cartuchera y se fue.

Más raro todavía, fue lo que pasó después. Le llegaron dos bolitas de papel. Una en la clase de geografía y otra en la de sociales. No tenía ningún sentido. Helga ni siquiera se había sentado detrás de él y había sido con rigurosidad extraordinaria porque ni siquiera el profesor se había dado cuenta. Había que tener talento hasta para hacer esas cosas. Se volteó, más curioso que enfadado, pero Helga jamás le dirigió la mirada. Lo ignoró tan bien y tan natural, que por un momento dudó que hubiese sido ella. Supuso, nuevamente, que se había tratado de una recaída amistosa y que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario.

Tomó su cuaderno y se fue.

Entonces las cosas comenzaron a ponerse erráticas. Dos o tres bolitas de papel una vez por semana. Los lunes y los miércoles. Más los lunes que los miércoles, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema. Suficiente era que supiese los días en los que Helga se iba a molestar con él. De nada sirvió que se volteara e insistiera con una expresión amistosa. Helga volvió a ignorarlo y lo hizo sentir tan incómodo que ni siquiera se preguntó por la ridiculez que era mirar amistosamente a quien te tira bolitas de papel. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablarle.

Tomó su borrador y se fue.

La verdad es que era bastante curioso que la tortura se hubiese reducido tan dramáticamente y tan selectivamente. No tenía ningún sentido. No se sentía como Helga para nada. Ella que era tan drástica y decidida. Dos o tres miserables bolitas de papel no valían la pena y era como que muy mediocres. Helga hacía las cosas bien y hasta el final. Incluso las que eran con malas intenciones. Le creció la curiosidad y, esta vez, cuando Helga volvió a ignorar su saludo, una idea se le fue clavando en la cabeza.

Tomó su lápiz y se fue.

Helga tenía algo. Estaba muy rara. O la clase estaba rara. O él hacía algo raro. El caso es que algo muy evidente tenía que estar sucediendo delante de sus ojos. Algo que explicara ese comportamiento errático e inexplicable. Ya ni siquiera le importaba toda la importancia que le estaba dando. Si eso ayudaba a devolver el orden a las cosas, bien valía la pena. Así que geografía y sociales y Helga. Ya tenía la ecuación, sólo le falta resolverla.

Tomó su lapicero y se fue.

No tenía ni la menor idea. Se machacó el cerebro pensando qué podría hacer en esas dos clases que irritaran tanto a Helga para molestarlo, pero no encontró la respuesta. Tanto se distrajo que ambos profesores le llamaron la atención dos veces. En sociales, incluso, tenía tarea extra. Frustrado, decidió dejar el asunto en paz. Un par de bolitas de papel no eran razón suficiente para ganarse castigos toda la semana.

Tomó su tajador y se fue.

Y quizá era peor tratar de ignorar el asunto al que le había estado prestando atención en primer lugar. Quizá era peor y mejor y, definitivamente, peor. Ya era demasiado tarde para reconsiderarlo y, sin embargo, seguía perdiendo el tiempo con tanta indecisión.

Tomó su escuadra y se fue.

Algo tenía que ser. Algo en particular. Algo que sólo Helga pudiese observar desde su carpeta al otro lado del aula. Algo que fuese especialmente irritante. Algo insoportable. No sería él mismo, desde luego, pues se había establecido que la tortura era muy selectiva. Algo tenía que ser. ¡Algo!

Tomó su examen de geometría y se fue.

En realidad era una respuesta muy tonta. Se demoró semanas en descubrirla y era tan evidente que seguramente no era la respuesta. Como cuando en álgebra terminabas el ejercicio a los cinco minutos. No, definitivamente no podía ser la respuesta.

Tomó su fólder y se fue.

No había otra respuesta. La había buscado. En tres clases diferentes intentó no hacer nada tan bien que Gerald se acercó para preguntarle si todavía respiraba. Había sido inconsciente, claro, pero probaba un punto. Un punto que, siendo sinceros, había creído jamás volver a tocar en toda su vida.

Las cosas eran sencillas. Sí, todavía recordaba lo que había pasado en lo alto de Empresas Futuro. Todavía recordaba a voz ronca y el walkie talkie. Las nubes de tormenta, el escape al nivel de cualquier película de acción y la espectacular huída en bus. Su vida era tan increíble algunas veces. Más importante, incluso, recordaba el trato al que habían llegado. Un trato bastante razonable. Un trato que Helga parecía haber roto, pero sin romper y sin incluirlo en el asunto. Le parecía un poco injusto, pero nada le aseguraba que fuese sobre el trato en primer lugar.

Dejó la hipótesis.

Tomó su corrector de papel y se fue.

Supuso que nada perdía si pasaba a la experimentación. Se animó luego de un par de semanas. Sólo para confirmar. Para ver si funcionaba. Para ver si no estaba equivocado y para confirmar que no era simple paranoia. Además, las cosas se le estaban olvidando con más frecuencia.

Tomó su resaltador y se fue.

Cuando lo descubrió le entró un escalofrío tan grande que la única salida posible que encontró, fue entrar en negación. Lo negó una y mil veces. Lo negó de maneras distintas y desesperadas. Lo negó, lo volvió a negar y se durmió pensando en negarlo. Tuvo sueños negativos, sueños tensos y despertares en menos. Le dio vueltas, se enojó, se frustró, se rió, pasó por momentos francamente muy patético y, finalmente, lo volvió a negar.

No. En serio, no. No puede ser. No.

El día en el que olvidó su mochila se dio cuenta que tenía un problema.

**LI. De cómo los ladrillos son porosos.**

* * *

poro1.

(Del lat. _porus,_ y este del gr. πόρος, vía, pasaje).

1. m. Espacio que hay entre las moléculas de los cuerpos.

2. m. Intersticio que hay entre las partículas de los sólidos de estructura discontinua.

3. m. Orificio, por su pequeñez invisible a simple vista, que hay en la superficie de los animales y de los vegetales.

* * *

Era muy estúpido. Seguir a Helga y pretender que no la estaba siguiendo y dar vueltas y pretender que no estaba dando vueltas. La negación tampoco era una idea muy inteligente, para comenzar. La idea de Helga lanzándole bolitas de papel cada vez que hablaba con Lila, bueno, era una tontería que había comenzado a considerar. Las cosas estaban tan mal, no había forma en que pudieran ponerse peor. Tenía derecho a un poco de estupidez.

—¿Por qué rayos me estás siguiendo? —Gritó Helga enfadada. Ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta.

Arnold perdió el corazón, las tripas y la intrepidez en cuestión de segundos. Se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos muy abiertos, dándose cuenta de que jamás sería un espía lo suficientemente capaz para burlar las defensas Pataki. Se puso a elaborar millones de excusas y de respuestas casuales en cuestión de segundos. Decidió que diría la verdad, si lograba alzar la voz y que esperaría lo mejor. Era un optimista, después de todo.

Alzó la mano y antes de que el sonido escapara de su garganta, una respiración fuerte y asmática le llegó a los oídos. Tuvo un _deja vu_ con lo sucedido en la cueva del jadeante Ed.

—Uh… eh… yo… —Una fuerte aspiración y una risita asmática y breve—. Hola.

Helga soltó un bufido exasperado. Se le ocurrió que quitarse del camino antes de que lo descubrieran, era una idea muy buena.

Muy buena, sí.

¿Es que Brainy siempre hacía lo mismo?

**LII. De cómo los ladrillos son permeables.**

* * *

permeable.

(Del lat. _permeabĭlis_, penetrable).

1. adj. Que puede ser penetrado o traspasado por el agua u otro fluido.

2. adj. Que se deja influir por opiniones ajenas.

* * *

—¿Qué? —Arrugó el ceño—. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, hermano?

—Es sólo una suposición, Gerald.

—¡Por supuesto que es una suposición! —Exclamó histérico—. ¡Lo que me preocupa es lo que hay detrás de esa suposición!

—¿Qué sería…?

—¡Sería que has perdido la cabeza y que debo internarte inmediatamente en nombre de todos nuestros años de amistad!

Arnold rodó los ojos.

—Gerald, cálmate.

—¡Tú cálmate!

—¿Cómo puedo contarte si te vas a poner así?

—¡No me cuentes!

—Gerald…

—Oh rayos…

—¿Ahora qué?

Gerald suspiró, se dio palmaditas en la frente, volvió a suspirar y le lanzó una mirada llena de compasión.

—Estás perdido, Arnold.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Arrugó el ceño.

—Todo este interés… lo he visto antes… con otras chicas. Arnold, tú nunca te obsesionas tanto a menos que… —Movió las manos—. Estés…

—¿Qué?

—¡No me hagas decirlo!

—Gerald, perdona, pero parece que estás haciendo un berrinche.

—¡Enamorado!

Arnold parpadeó.

Gerald dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado.

Silencio.

—Gerald, por favor, estás exagerando. —Dijo muy tranquilo.

Pero Gerald sabía que estaba muy equivocado. Tristemente equivocado. Terriblemente equivocado. Pensar que Helga G. Pataki terminaría siendo su ¿cuñada?, ¿cómo rayos se le decía a la novia de tu mejor amigo?, aunque, ¿Helga aceptaría a Arnold en primer lugar?

Que no, que no, que no, que no. Por favor.

—Lo que tú digas, Arnold. —Suspiró—. Lo que tú digas.

**LIII. De cómo los ladrillos son higroscópicos.**

* * *

higroscopicidad.

(De _higroscópico_).

1. f._Fís._ Propiedad de algunas sustancias de absorber y exhalar la humedad según el medio en que se encuentran.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres?

Cuando Helga se ponía las manos en la cintura y lo miraba como si fuese el insecto más asqueroso sobre la faz de la tierra, intimidaba… un poco.

—¿Hablar?

—¿De qué?

—¿De la escuela?

—Tienes cinco segundos antes de que te golpee.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —Sintió que el enojo se le escapaba en la pregunta.

—¡Porque estás aquí!

Silencio.

—¡Quiero decir… porque me estás interrumpiendo! —Gruñó—. Zopenco cabeza de balón.

—¿En medio del pasillo?, ¿al final de las clases?, ¿un martes? —Incrédulo.

—¿Qué te importa?

—Mucho.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

Y ahí, en medio del pánico, Arnold por fin lo notó. Él solo. Sin ayuda de nadie, o mejor dicho, con la ayuda de Helga.

Sonrió, tranquilo, de medio lado.

**LIV. De cómo los ladrillos son rugosos.**

* * *

arruga.

(De _arrugar_).

1. f. Pliegue que se hace en la piel, ordinariamente por efecto de la edad.

2. f. Pliegue deforme o irregular que se hace en la ropa o en cualquier tela o cosa flexible.

3. f. coloq._Perú._ Deuda cuyo pago se demora.

* * *

Era un defecto muy grande, la indiscreción. Muy grave. En su caso, muy (des)afortunado.

Se había olvidado el libro de biología en la carpeta y para cuando regresó al salón, dos voces femeninas lo detuvieron en la puerta. Helga y Phoebe se había quedado atrás, aparentemente conversando.

_—Tengo que hacerlo._

_Phoebe lanzó un chillido dramático y se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha. El silencio no fue roto hasta momentos después, cuando la morena susurró estupefacta._

_—¿Estás segura?_

—Estoy segura, Phoebe. —Su voz temblaba—. Tengo que decirle a Arnold.

Arnold. Él. Es decir, él, Arnold Shortman. La verdad. Verdad. La verdad a Arnold Shortman, o sea, él. Él que estaba escuchándolo todo detrás de una puerta. Él. O sea, yo. ¿Qué verdad?

Y Helga, nuevamente, se lo dijo.

—Tengo que decirle que lo amo.

A él. Helga Pataki estaba enamorada de Arnold Shortman. Ella y él.

¿Por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar?

No podía pensar con tanta emoción debatiéndose en su pecho.

**LV. De cómo no decirle a Helga G. Pataki que la has espiado. **

—Estabas conversando con Phoebe. —Dijo apenado—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué?

—No lo hice al propósito… me había olvidado… y bueno, antes de entrar a la clase. Yo… —Alzó la mirada, decidido—. Ya lo sé, Helga.

—Sabías. —Lo corrigió con crueldad—. Sabías algo que ahora no es cierto y, la verdad Arnold, espero que no seas tan arrogante para seguir creyéndolo.

—Lo escuché. —Se enfadó.

—En pasado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pregúntame tú. —Dijo molesta—. Pregúntame si quieres.

—¿De quién estás enamorada? —Demandó, enojado.

—De Stinky.

Tenía que estar bromeando.

* * *

A la siguiente

* * *

Mecanografiadas

Pues verán que me demoré un poco con los exámenes. Esto me lo dictó Killa mientras hacíamos Skype. Tengo sueño y sólo quiero compartir el capítulo por puro fangirlismo. Nos vemos pronto, amigos del internet. No olviden seguir presionando. Esta vez fue mi culpa, mucho qué hacer. Más capítulos pronto... Oh sí, Killa me pidió que avisara: Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia tendrá un anexo.

Killa sigue enyesada :/

¡Chaito!


End file.
